Entre las sombras yo si te amare NaruHina
by Samaelhyuga
Summary: Cuando piensas que todo esta perdido solo el verdadero amor puede salvarte... Advertencia si no te gusta lo romantico y lo meloso no lo leas 100% NARUHINA FOREVER
1. DEL AMOR AL ODIO

Introducción:

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que naruto ha partido en una misión para Sunade (la hokage), junto a el lo acompañaban sasuke y sakura...sasuke se encuentra gravemente herido por la batalla, por lo que deciden regresar a la aldea de la hoja…nuestro inperactivo ninja cabeza-hueca nº 1 piensa continuamente en regresar… pero se olvida de un detalle importante… hinata antes de partir le dio una carta en la cual confesaba sus sentimientos…el hojiazul se a olvidado por completo la existencia de esta carta.. Incluso ni recuerda que se encuentra en su mochila…

Capitulo 1: Del amor al odio…

A barios kilómetros de la aldea……

Sakura: naruto-kun este es un buen lugar para acampar… ve a conseguir leña y algo para cenar…

Naruto: si sakura-chan enseguida vuelvo…

Sakura: (despierta a sasuke) sasuke! Despierta tengo que cambiar tus vendajes!

Sasuke: ha que sucede…

Sakura: dios sasuke mira como te ha dejado el moustró de naruto…

Sasuke: de que hablas sakura…

Sakura: naruto casi te mata en la batalla con Orochimaru… yo lo vi claramente cuando se transformo en un demonio… era el zorro de 9 colas… y luego ataco a orochimaru y a ti…

Sasuke: esa era la idea sakura que atacara a orochimaru mientas yo lo sostenía para que no se moviera… fue un pequeño sacrificio para un bien mayor…

Sakura: NO sasuke-kun… ese demonio no tubo piedad ni remordimiento al atacarlos… si fuera humano no habría hecho eso… ese maldito moustro debe morir no puede seguir con nosotros…

Sasuke: el no es un moustro… el la mejor persona que existe… e incuso a arriesgado su vida para salvarte en varias ocasiones porque te ama…

Sakura: (dice llorando) ¡DEJA DE DEFENDERLO…! Ese maldito moustro debe morir yo misma lo matare antes de que te haga daño de nuevo…

(Lo que sakura no sabe es que alguien los observaba…era naruto quien había mandado a barios clones de sombra a buscar las cosas… mientas que el se había quedado escuchándolos muy cerca)

Naruto: (al escuchar la palabras de sakura el amor de su vida… sintió como algo se rompía dentro de el… aunque no soltó ni una sola lagrima reunió a los clones y le llevo todo a sakura) sakura-chan… (Dijo casi sin vos y con una mirada seria y sin ningún tipo de expresión) aquí esta todo…(diciendo esto se marcho y dijo): volveré al amanecer..

Sakura: ¡¡¡espera idiota me piensas dejar sola con sasuke así!!!…. (Sakura pensó: maldito moustro ojala te mueras)…

(Naruto se alejo lo más rápido posible… hasta llegar a la rama de un árbol que daba una excelente vista de la luna, el se sentó allí a descansar…)

Naruto: (las palabras de sakura aun rondaban en su cabeza… mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas dijo hablando solo): ..Duele más cuando te lo dice la persona que mas ama uno…siempre me han dicho todas las personas de la aldea…pero lo ha dicho sakura… me ha dolido mas que cualquier otra persona…(al terminar de decir esto un rió de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y dijo entre ese llanto)… ¡Por que me odian yo no soy un moustro!…

( Naruto se quedo dormido llorando en la rama de ese árbol…)

A la mañana siguiente…apareció frente a sasuke y sakura…

Naruto: (el rostro de naruto no tenia la más mínima expresión… que distinto del rubio ojos azules que siempre era optimista y estaba sonriendo) es hora de irnos hay que llevar a sasuke a la aldea para atenderlo en el hospital…

(Los tres partieron con prisa… naruto cargo a sasuke y no dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino… ni siquiera miro a sakura….Sus ojos estaban apagados por la tristeza, se notaba claramente su eterno castigo… paresia que le hubieran matado por dentro… como si ya no tuviera un motivo para vivir…) (después de varias horas de viaje llegaron a la aldea… y ya en el hospital…)

Naruto: (dijo con una tristeza que casi no lo dejaba hablar…): A..A..ADI-os…sasuke… espero que te mejores… adiós sakura… lamento haberte molestado todos estos años…

(Y diciendo esto se marcho)

Sakura: (miro un poco incrédula y no dijo nada solo lo dejo ir)(luego pensó: abra escuchado lo que dije de el….) (rió maliciosamente y dijo): es mejor que te vallas maldito demonio…así estaremos por fin en paz con sasuke…

(naruto salio del hospital…era una sombra del chico alegre que solía ser… llego a pensar que no tenia motivos para estar en la aldea... ni para vivir……. Continúo caminando con una mirada sombría y sin ninguna ilusión… sin fijarse por donde caminaba…totalmente distraído...choco con una joven de su edad, con el cabello color azul y ojos blancos como perlas. )

Naruto: lo siento señorita seré mas cuidadoso… y continuo caminando (tal era su tristeza y su dolor que ni siquiera miro a la joven)

Chica de pelo azul: na-naru-to-kun… (Dijo sonrojada).

Naruto: hinata-chan… lo lamento ni te reconocí… estas bien…!

Hinata: (dijo preocupada:) naruto tu te encuentras bien… tus ojos están apagados y no tienen el mismo brillo que tenían antes de marcharte… te vez muy triste…

Naruto: (quedo perplejo era la primera y única persona que se daba cuenta de que el estaba totalmente deprimido…) (Puso una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa en su rostro y dijo con vos eufórica): ¡ es que estoy cansado por la misión! Pero descansare un poco y volveré a ser el mismo de antes.. ¡Ya lo veras!...

Hinata: naruto-kun (dijo aliviada), q-que-ría saber si leíste la carta que te di antes de partir (al decir esto quedo mas ruborizada)…

Naruto: ah!.. La carta.. Lo siento hinata pero se me ah olvidado leerla… espero que me perdones…

Hinata: no importa naruto..(Aliviada).. Preferiría decirte personalmente lo de esa carta…

Naruto: entonces.. Por que no vamos por un helado y me cuentas todo….

Hinata: (al escuchar esto casi se desmaya y solo dijo): s-si naruto-kun

(AMbos fueron a la heladería mas cercana y ya con sus helados se sentaron en un banco en la plaza de la aldea de la hoja)

Naruto: dime hinata-chan de querías contarme en esa carta…

Hinata: ess-too-unn na-naru-to y-yo te quer-quería decir que (se puso roja como un tomate) naruto yo te quiero mucho…

Naruto: (aun sin comprender) yo te quiero igual eres mi mejor amiga…

Hinata: (tomando a naruto de la mano) no naruto...yo si te quiero y mucho...

Naruto: (se puso furioso pensando que era una broma de mal gusto…y le grito a hinata): NO ES GRACIOSO HINATA!!! QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA!!!!

Hinata: naruto-kun yo….

Naruto: (ya no soportaba nada y se tomaba todo por las malas…dijo furioso): NARUTO NADA!!! SEGURO KIBA O NEJI TE CONBENSIERON PARA JUGARME ESTA BROMA… NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA!!! NO ME QUEDARE A QUE SE BURLEN DE MI!!! ME LARGO PARA SIEMPRE!!! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA!!!

(Naruto se fue corriendo furioso a su casa… ya no soportaría mas nada… solo quería alejarse de todo ese sufrimiento y todo el dolor que sentía….. hinata quedo llorando desconsoladamente y con el corazón roto)


	2. Carta de un amor secreto

Capitulo 2: Carta de un amor secreto….

En la casa de naruto….

Naruto: (hablaba solo…) no puedo creer que hinata se preste para esos juegos… ella era la chica mas dulce y tierna que había conocido… párese que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas…(diciendo esto se recostó sobre su cama… dos grandes lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y dijo para el mismo): ¡No tengo motivos para seguir aquí y mucho menos para vivir!...Pero no voy a dejar que ellos ganen... si quieren verme muerto no les voy a dar el gusto... ME LARGO DE ESTA MALDITA ALDEA PARA SIEMPRE!!

(Naruto se seco las lágrimas y comenzó a preparar sus cosas… Vació su mochila sabré la cama… tomo algo de ropa del armario y todas sus herramientas ninja… comenzó a llenar su mochila con sus cosas… ya por terminar noto algo sobre su cama… era la carta de hinata)

Naruto: (dijo para el)..Hinata-chan... Porque tu… nunca pense que fueras asi...pense que eras diferente... eras como mi ultima esperanza…(tomo la carta en sus manos y comenzó a leerla)

La carta decía:

Naruto….

Nunca e tenido el valor necesario para decirte esto de frente así que aquí me encuentro escribiendo esta carta para ti, siempre que me acerco a ti me sonrojo y estoy a punto de desmayarme es porque soy muy tímida, y nunca creí confesarte mis sentimientos por temor a tu rechazo … Al enterarme de que irías con sasuke y sakura a una misión muy peligrosa y que puede que no volvieras con vida mi corazón se rompió… el solo pensar que tu puedes morir mi corazón se detiene y la tristeza cubre todo mi ser…

Veras la razón de esto mi querido naruto es que yo te amo… si no es una broma.. te amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma… yo me enamore de ti por ser el chico mas fuerte de la aldea… por ser el chico mas persistente… y por que nunca te diste por vencido…siempre quiese ser como tu... y esa admiracion asi ti se tranformo en amor... (un amor incorrespondido que solo yo podia sentir ya que tu solo miravas a sakura)... Además eres un rubio ojiazul muy guapo..Jijiji… muchas veces yo quise tener tu fortaleza... y siempre que me daba por vencida tú estabas a mi lado dándome fuerzas para continuar… yo no puedo vivir sin ti… eres la única persona que yo realmente amo y mas estimo… mas que a mi padre para el cual yo siempre fui una decepción por no ser tan fuerte como los de mi clan…Por eso si mueres en esta misión yo no tendré motivos para seguir viviendo y e de morir contigo… así estaremos juntos en la eternidad o en nuestra próxima vida…

Se que suena muy loco lo que acabo de decir…pero es la verdad y ya no se que mas decir… solo que espero con ansias tu regreso y tu respuesta… solo quiero que sepas que si mueres yo te acompañare al otro mundo porque no puedo vivir sin ti…

Termino diciendo… Adiós amado mió espero que vuelvas a mí…

SIEMPRE TUYA TU ENAMORADA Hinata Hyuga

(Naruto estaba en yock na podía creer que aquella dulce y tierna chica lo quisiera de verdad… tanto que sus sentimientos se acercaban a la locura… el ojiazul rompió en llanto)

Naruto: (llorando dijo): POR QUE TUBE QUE DECIRLE ESO!! QUE IDIOTA CIEGO SOY!! … (Mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas) (Y dijo con euforia…)NO VOT A PERMITIR QUE SE ALEJEDE MI LA UNICA PERSONA QUE DE VERDAD ME QUIERE!!! debo ver a hinata-chan…

(Naruto se levanto de su cama y se fue corriendo a toda prisa a la casa de hinata)


	3. AMOR REVELADO Y UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Capitulo 3: el amor secreto es revelado y un nuevo sentimiento nace…

Por la noche…En la casa de los Hyuga…

(Hinata lloraba sin consuelo… sentía que el dolor que le producía el desprecio de su amado era demasiado para vivir con el… pero era insuficiente para morir)

Hinata: (llorando)snif..Snif..Naruto porque no me crees nunca jugaría contigo como sakura lo ha hecho…(dijo hablando sola)… no quiero vivir sin ti…( y continuo llorando)

(Toc…toc ...Se escuchan unos golpes en la ventana de su cuarto…)

Hinata: q-quien es…!! (Hinata habré la ventana rápidamente)…naruto-kun (dice ella atónita) que haces aquí ( pregunta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)…

Naruto: hinata-chan perdóname por enfadarme contigo sin ninguna razón…mi vida se ha venido abajo a causa de algo que paso en la mision y pensé que tu me estabas jugando una broma de mal gusto… estaba por irme de la aldea cuando decidí leer tu carta… y tu me as dado un motivo para quedarme y una razón para vivir…

Hinata: (al escuchar estas palabras en el rostro de hinata se dibujo una sonrisa y las lagrimas de tristeza pasaron a ser de felicidad ) naruto-kun… no podemos hablar aquí (le dijo entrando en razon) si mi padre se entera de que estas aquí nos matara…

Naruto: entonces hinata vamos a donde tú quieras pero hablemos ahora!

Hinata: vamos entonces….

(Naruto tomo a hinata de la mano y ambos partieron hacia un lugar que solo hinata conocía…)

Hinata: aquí es…(dijo hinata) (era un lago cerca de la aldea con una cascada que hacia que todo pareciera mágico… la luna frente a ellos iluminaba sus rostros y paresia que estaba mas cerca que nunca )

Naruto: (dijo nervioso a hinata) hi-hina-ta-chan tú realmente me quieres???

Hinata: (hinata toda ruborizada) si naruto-kun te quiero con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma…

Naruto: (los ojos de naruto brillaron de felicidad y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro…. No dijo nada… solo abraso a hinata como si esa fuera la ultima ves que la vería…

Hinata: (solo se dejo llevar y se acerco lo mas posible a el…)

Naruto: hinata yo…(se entristeció de nuevo y dijo) yo tengo el zorro de las nueve colas sellado en mi interior… yo soy un moustro..(Dijo mientras dos lagrimas caían de sus ojos)… te entenderé si no me quieres volver a ver...

Hinata: naruto yo te quiero por lo que eres… no me importa el hecho de que tengas ese demonio dentro tuyo.. Yo siempre te quise y siempre te querré… (Al terminar de decir esto hinata no pudo mirar a naruto a la cara por vergüenza, miro hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos…

(Naruto llorando de emoción abraso a hinata con más fuerza y la beso tiernamente en la mejilla , hinata no resistió tanta emoción y se desmayo… luego de alrededor de media hora naruto logro hacer reaccionar a hinata…)

Naruto: hinata debo llevarte a tu casa ya es muy tarde…

Hinata: pero naruto-kun que sucederá con nosotros…

Naruto: hinata… te pido que me des algo de tiempo… para olvidar a varias personas que me han hecho mucho daño…

Hinata: (dijo molesta)¿!es sakura cierto¡? (hinata penso: ¡MALDITA FRENTONA!!! ¡TE VOY A MATAR POR COMO HAS LASTIMADO A MI A NARUTO-KUN!!)

Naruto: si hinata-chan… quiero olvidarme de ella para poder querer a la única persona que realmente me quiere…(dicho esto acaricio su rostro delicadamente)

Hinata: (SONRROJADA) naruto-kun yo siempre te esperare… no importa el tiempo…

Naruto: Hinata-chan solo te pido que vallamos despacio… no quiero que te alejes de mi...y quería preguntarte si…???

Hinata: si que naruto-kun?

Naruto: si quisieras salir conmigo mañana…??? (Pregunto sonrojado)

Hinata: (casi se desmaya y toda ruborizada dijo): si naruto-kun

(Naruto llevo a hinata a su casa… fueron todo el camino abrasados y al llegar a la puerta de su casa el dijo sonrojado)

Naruto: adiós hinata-chan espero con ansias nuestra sita de mañana…

(Hinata sonrió y se despidió diciendo adiós naruto-kun hasta mañana…después de haber dicho esto entro a su casa y su corazón no soporto tanta alegría parecía que iba a estallar… en ese momento no podía creer que su amado la hubiera correspondido… y cuando pensó en la cita del día siguiente quedo desmayada a medio camino de su cuarto…)


	4. Capitulo 4: La primera cita

Capitulo 4: La primera cita…

En la casa de los hyuga…

(Hinata despertó a la mañana siguiente en su cuarto… no sabia como había llegado a el y tampoco le importaba… en todo lo que podía pensar eras que en ese día tendría una sita con el amor de su vida…) (Bajo a desayunar y se encontró con su hermana menor hanabi…)

Hinata: ¡hola Hanabi-chan! ¿¡Como estas hoy!? (Pregunto la muchacha irradiando alegría en su rostro).

Hanabi: muy bien y tu hinata-chan por que tan contenta hasta el día de ayer estabas llorando en tu cuarto….

Hinata: lo siento hanabi-chan no te puedo contar me matarían si se entera alguien!!!

Hanabi: cuéntame por favor nadie se enterara…nuestro padre a salido con Neji a entrenar estamos a solas….

Hinata: esta bien hanabi-chan… te contare…ayer yo le declare mis sentimientos a naruto-kun… el pensó que era una broma de mal gusto que yo le estaba jugando…y me dijo que no me quería volver a ver mas…

Hanabi: hinata-chan eso es terrible… entonces porque estas feliz???

Hinata: por eso estuve todo el día de ayer llorando…. Hasta que….

Hanabi: ¿¿hasta que-que?? Cuenta de una ves… ( a hanabi le carcomia la curiosidad)

Hinata: hasta que naruto leyó la carta que le di antes de irme… no la había leído hasta ayer… el vino aquí a preguntarme si era cierto…y yo le conté todo lo que sentía por el… naruto quedo asombrado yyy…

Hanabi: ¿y que? ¡Cuenta!!! (¡¡hanabi penso: Ya no lo soporto cuenta de una maldita ves!!!)

Hinata: y me invito a salir!!!! Haaaaa!!

Hanabi: haaaaa!!! Te felicito hermana….

Hinata: aunque el se olvido de fijar la hora… pero no importa porque esto fue tan repentino que se le ha olvidado… pero estoy segura que vendrá…

(Trascurrió así toda la mañana hasta llegar el medio día… hinata estaba muy impaciente por tener noticias de naruto…)

En la habitación de hinata….

Hinata: (hablaba para si misma): acaso se le olvido… no habrá dicho eso solo para hacerme sentir bien… no naruto nunca jugaría conmigo…pero... (La duda rondaba en la mente de hinata y la asía sentir cada vez peor)

Mientas tanto en casa de naruto…

Naruto: (naruto recién levantándose hablaba para el solo) ha! Es la mejor noche que e tenido… nunca había dormido tan bien… jaja no puedo creer lo de ayer aun me párese que estoy soñando… no puedo creer que hoy voy a tener mi primera cita con hinata…hoy… ¿que? ¿Que hora es? ¿Es medio día? (dijo mirando su reloj)… ¡NOOO! NO arregle horario hinata debe pensar que le jugué una broma… debo irme...

(Naruto corrió asía la casa de hinata… y llego como un rayo… descanso un poco… respiro hondo y temblando nervioso se dispuso a tocar el timbre…)

Sonó el timbre de la casa de los hyuga…ding-dong

Hinata: (SINTIO EL TIMBRE Y HABRIO LA PUERTA) (la cara de hinata se inundo de alegría al ver que su amado la había venido a buscar) naruto-kun… (Dijo con lágrimas de felicidad) pensé que lo habías olvidado…

Naruto: nunca lo olvidaría… pero recién despierto… y tengo mucha hambre…espero que no te desilusiones pero que dices si empezamos nuestra Cita yendo a comer un ramen… y luego vamos al cine…

Hinata: el solo hecho de ir contigo hace que se cumplan todas mis ilusiones y fantasías…Pero naruto-kun estoy vestida como siempre… me gustaría arreglarme un poco para salir contigo… (Al decir esto se sonrojo)

Naruto: hinata-chan no hace falta que te arregles para salir conmigo…porque para mi estas mas linda que nunca… (Naruto quedo totalmente sonrojado)

Hinata: (roja como un tomate) gra-gracias naruto-kun…

Hinata y Naruto partieron asía el puesto de ramen… después de comer allí… se dirigieron al cine… pagaron la entrada… y decidieron ver una película romántica que estrenaban allí…la película se llamaba "amor en tiempos difíciles" ambos se sentaron lo mas juntos posibles…

(Hinata creía estar soñando… nunca penso en sus 14 años que estaria sentada junto al amor de su vida viendo la película mas romántica del mundo… el solo echo de mirar a su enamorado la asía temblar de emoción… para evitar esto se quedo un rato concentrada en la película… y justo en el momento en que los protagonistas se daban el mas apasionado y mas romántico beso…sintió que la tomaban de la mano…)

Hinata: (dijo con vos entrecortada y toda ruborizada) na-naru-to-kun… (penso: ¡¡Naruto me tomado de la mano!!)

Naruto: (pensó para si mismo… es ahora o nunca…) (se acerco y le dio el beso en la mejilla mas tierno que jamás nadie le había dado)

(Hinata sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina, al sentir los calidos labios de su amado en contacto con su rostro…. No pudo resistir y se desmayo…Naruto se preocupo tanto que estaba en yock nervioso… El la saco del cine y la llevo a la plaza de la aldea… luego de 10 min. Ella recupero el conocimiento…

Hinata: ¿donde estoy…? ¿Que sucedió?

Naruto: te desmayaste en el cine… no pudiste terminar de ver la película…

Hinata: ¿y como termino naruto-kun?

Naruto: en que los enamorados… a pesar de las dificultades se casaron y termino con el beso más tierno que hubieras imaginado… (Diciendo esto el se acerco y la volvió a besar igual que la ves anterior)

Hinata: na-ru-to-kun!! (dijo roja como un tomate…. no resistió la pena y se alejo un poco del el…)

Naruto: (tomo un poco mal este gesto y dijo un poco triste): lo lamento si hice algo que te desagrado nunca volverá a pasar…

Hinata: ¡Nooo! Naruto-kun… eso fue lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida… pero no estoy preparada emocionalmente para tanto… (Lo tomo de la mano, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo): dame tiempo para acostumbrarme… apenas ayer era una fantasía mía el estar a tu lado solo como amiga… y hoy estoy a tu lado y tu me das un beso… mi corazón esta a punto de estallar…

Naruto: lo entiendo Hinata-chan…yo tampoco había sentido tanta felicidad… temo estar soñando…y me da miedo despertarme de este sueño…

desùes de la cita han transcurrrido 6 días en los cuales naruto y hinata se divertían y se enamoraban cada día más… poco a poco hinata se acostumbro a vivir su sueño… el estar junto a naruto… los dos paseaban por toda la aldea juntos… comían ramen… y pasaban las tardes enteras platicando luego de disfrutar de un delicioso helado… poco a poco hinata fue perdiendo la vergüenza… ya no se desmayaba cuando recibía un beso en la mejilla de naruto… incluso en la ultima ocasión ella correspondió con otro beso para el … el ojiazul creía estar en el cielo… había encontrado lo que necesitaba para ser feliz… ya no le importaba su sueño de ser hokage para que todos lo respeten… le bastaba con el cariño de su dulce ojiblanca … que para el era la única persona que necesitaba a su lado…

Capitulo 5: La Propuesta del 7mo día…

Naruto se levanto temprano el día de hoy… recorrió la aldea… hoy se cumplían 7 días desde su primera cita con hinata…

Naruto: (dijo pensando en vos alta): hoy es nuestro aniversario de una semana de estar saliendo con hinata…y aun no le e pedido que sea mi novia… ¡ya se! ¡Hoy se lo pediré!... (El pensó… dejare una nota a hinata para que salgamos a cenar a un lugar especial…)

(El dejo la nota en casa de hinata… que decía que irían a cenar a un lugar diferente del ramen… luego de esto pasó por la florería para comprar un ramo de rosas… caminando vio en una joyería dos anillos de plata preciosos con piedras preciosas incrustadas... El pensó hoy debe ser perfecto… así que decidió comprarlos…)

Naruto: (en su casa hablaba solo para el): ¿Qué me pondré para salir con ella esta noche?... ¡no puedo ir vestido como siempre!... ¡ya se! Tengo una ropa muy linda guardada… nunca pensé usarla porque solo iba a las misiones y era un desperdicio arruinarla…

(El se vistió con un yean Negro… se puso una remera roja oscura ajustada que resaltaba su físico…Y dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero negra...: ¡Aquí voy hinata… prepárate!)

Mientras tanto en casa de los Hyuga

Hinata: (pensaba en vos alta)… ¿A donde pensara llevarme naruto? ¡Hoy se cumple una semana desde que salimos por primera vez!... me pondré un vestido bonito para el… (Dijo sonriendo) ¡Seguro tiene algo especial preparado para hoy!...

(Transcurrió así todo el día hasta la hora de cenar… Naruto se dirigío a la casa de su enamorada con un ramo de rosas y una cajita con los anillos en la chaqueta… llego a la casa de su amada… esta lo recibió…)

Hinata: (totalmente ruborizada…) naruto-kun… estas muy guapo… (Dijo esto y miro hacia el piso con pena)

Naruto: (estaba embobado con la hermosa que estaba su ojiblanca… levaba un vestido negro muy elegante que hacia notar bien todo su cuerpo... el solo dijo:) Hinata-chan estas muy hermosa y muy elegante… ese vestido te queda a la perfección… (El ojiazul estaba muy colorado… y todo nervioso le entrego las rosas a hinata)

Hinata: gra-graci-as naruto-kun…. (Dijo la ojiblanca roja como tomate)…

(El ojiazul tenia algo muy especial preparado… primero llevo a su ojiblanca al restaurante más romántico de la ciudad… fue una cena maravillosa… ambos no dejaban de mirarse y decirse los mas lindos cumplidos…ya saliendo del restaurante hinata hablo)

Hinata: naruto-kun… esta es la noche mas maravillosa que he tenido… es como un sueño hecho realidad…

Naruto: hinata-chan aun hay otro lugar que quiero visitar contigo antes que termine esta noche… pero es una sorpresa… (Naruto vendo los preciosos ojos blancos de su enamorada y le dijo): hinata sígueme…

Hinata: ¡si! Naruto-kun solo guíame…

El la guió por un largo tramo… hasta que se detuvo… al quitarle la venda hinata no podía creer lo que veía… el la había llevado al lago de la aldea donde ella le había confirmado sus sentimientos… pero no estaba igual que antes naruto había preparado algo maravilloso…. justo donde ella le había dicho a el que lo quería… el había preparado un pignig nocturno…con pétalos de rosas de todos los colores y velas que los iluminaban haciendo que pareciera que ella vivía su sueño mas precioso…

Hinata: (dos lagrimas se le cayeron de la emoción) na-na-naru-to-kun esto es hermoso…

Naruto: quería que todo fuera perfecto… hinata-chan hoy cumplimos una semana saliendo juntos… y tengo algo muy importante que decirte... (Dijo serio)

Hinata: (hinata pensó lo peor y le dijo muy triste)… naruto-kun no importa si no me amas… se que no puedes olvidar a sakura… igual esta semana me has hecho la chica mas feliz del mundo… (Dijo esto y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos)...

Naruto: (Dijo eufórico)… hinata-chan tu eres lo que faltaba en mi vida… sakura nunca podrá ocupar el lugar que tu ocupas en mi corazon… ¿yo quiero preguntarte si tu?...

Hinata: ¿si yo que naruto-kun?

Naruto: ¿Me amas?...

Hinata: (dijo entre las lagrimas que le corrían por el rostro)…naruto-kun yo te amo mas que a mi vida… no puedo vivir sin ti…

Naruto: (se lleno de emoción y le pregunto): ¿hinata? (saco la cajita de terciopelo con los anillos… la Abrió frete a ella y le pregunto) Hinata hyuga: ¿¿¿quieres ser mi novia???...

Hinata: (totalmente emocionada dijo) ¡¡SI!! ¡¡¡NARUTO-KUN!!!...

Naruto: (tomo el anillo que era para hinata y dijo con lágrimas e los ojos):hinata-chan agamos como un juramento asi siempre estaremos juntos..

hinata: si naruto¡¡ agamos una promesa como a que hacen los enamorados cuando se casan...

Naruto:Hinata hyuga tedoy este anillo como muestra de mi amor y de mi eterna fidelidad… junto con mi promesa de quererte solo a ti y de estar ahí cuando más me necesites…

Hinata: (no lo podía creer… temblando de la emoción tomo el anillo para naruto y dijo): naruto-kun toma este anillo como muestra de mi eterna fidelidad y amor asía ti… prometo estar junto a ti siempre… en las buenas y en las malas… amor mió nunca te dejare ir… (Hinata lloraba de emoción)…

(Naruto se acerco un poco a su linda ojiblanca… esta al notar a naruto cerca se aproximo a su rostro… en ese momento muy despacio naruto cerro sus ojos y puso sus labios en los labios de su amada… un extraño cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo mientras el comenzaba a besar a su linda ojiblanca…Hinata no resistía tanta emoción… toda su vida había esperado este momento, el ser besada por su lindo ají-azul…no resistió el sentir los calidos labios de naruto en los suyos y comenzó a corresponder su beso… tanta pasión recorría su ser, que hinata tomo a naruto de la nunca y lo acerco mas a ella… parecía tenerlo aprisionado contra su boca… Ambos desbordaban de éxtasis,la boca de naruto le supo a mil sabores que jamas hubiera imaginado, hinata disfrutaba cada centimetro recorriendo con su lengua la boca de su amado… después de unos minutos se separaron para respirar…)

Naruto: ¡aguarda hinata! (dijo intentándose soltar un poco) necesito respirar…

Hinata: (al darse cuento de lo que había hecho con naruto se puso colorada como un tomate y llena de pena le dijo) l-lo s-sien-to naruto-kun... (No pudo ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara)

Naruto: (con una sonrisa dulce y lleno de felicidad dijo): ¡No hinata-chan! ¡No lo sientas! Ahora eres mi novia y cuando quieras lo volveremos a hacer (dijo con una mirada picara)... solo quería respirar un poco... tu beso fue lo mas hermoso y mas dulce que me ha pasado... pero casi me deja sin aire... na tenia ni idea que fueras tan apasionada hinata-chan...

Hinata: (no sabia que hacer... se había dejado llevar y lo había besado con locura... dijo toda apenada...): tú me pones así naruto-kun...

naruto: ¿hime-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta? pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad¡¡

hinata: claro naruto-kun preguntame lo que quieras...

naruto: ¿hime-chan por que te enamoraste de mi?. No es que no te crea pero se me hace casi imposible creer que alguien tan dulce, tierna y perfecta como tu sienta algo por mi... no es que no te crea pero cuando mi cabesa me pregunta eso yo no se como contestar esa pregunta..

hinata: yo me enamore de ti por ser muy dulce... y tus eres la única persona que me ha demostrado quererme por lo que soy... ni mi familia me ha querido por no ser tan fuerte como los de mi clan...y además... (Dijo con un aire pícaro): ¡Eres un rubio ojiazul muy guapo! no resisto estar cerca de ti... ¡me dan ganas de besarte!! jijiji.(rió de una forma travieza y seductora pero llena de inocencia)

Naruto: (naruto respondió con una sonrisa más grande aun): se lo que se siente ser despreciado por todos... los aldeanos de esta aldea me solían perseguir cuando era un niño, con palas y rastrillos diciéndome que era un demonio... nunca nadie me dio un poco de afecto...hasta que conocí a sasuke y sakura... creí que ellos eran mis amigos al menos sasuke... pero sakura... es tan mala como cualquiera de los aldeanos de aquí, se deja llevar por su miedo y no ve que soy una persona como cualquiera...cuando la escuche decir que me mataría porque yo era un demonio...yo no tenia motivos para vivir... estaba a punto de irme ya tenia preparado todo cuando...¡tu hinata! ¡Apareciste en mi vida y me diste un motivo para quedarme aquí! ¡Tu amor es mi razón de vivir!

hinata: ¿solo eso naruto-kun? ¿no te paresco ni uun poquito atractiva? (dijo hinata con un enojo falso y una mirada divertida)

naruto: (capto el mensaje la tomo por la cintura y la cerco a el y dijo):hime-chan te amo... pero me vuelves loco de deseo... y cada ves que te tengo cerca me dan ganas de comerte a basos... eres la chica mas linda de toda la aldea... no de todo el mundo...

hinata: jijiji...naruto -kun no digas esas cosas que me voy a desmayar...jijiji

Hinata:sabes naruto-kun Tu eres mi fuerza... siempre que yo me daba por vencida tu estabas a mi lado dándome fuerzas para seguir... tu eres quien siempre creyó en mi... yo no puedo vivir sin ti...

Naruto: yo ampoco puedo vivir sin ti y no quiero hacerlo...¡Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi novia!... ¡ha! ¿Mañana me acompañarías al hospital a ver como esta sasuke-kun?

Hinata: ¡claro que te acompañare naruto-kun!...

(Naruto levo a hinata a su casa porque era demasiado tarde... habían quedado en verse mañana al medio día para ir a ver a sasuke al hospital).


	5. notas del autor

Hola esta es mi historia para los amantes del naruhina… bueno espero comentarios porfavor acepto de cualquier tipo y por supuesto ideas haaa y voy a intentar subir un capitulo a la semana si la universidad me deja tranquilo un rato y no me buelve loco... me gustaria conocer a algunos fanaticos que compartan que el naruhina es la pareja mas tierna del mundo...soy samael hyuga y tengo 17 años... nos bemos y dejen review


	6. comenzando de nuevo

Naruto no es mió bla,bla,bla… quiero pedirles disculpas a todos porque no voy a poder escribir mas capítulos hasta el 21 de este mes… tengo 2 materias de derecho en mi carrera que rendir asi que por favor no me maten… cuando pase ese tiempo les prometo un capitulo diario si quieren pero hasta entonces por favor esperen…

Quiero dedicar los siguientes agradecimientos

"DRU" gracias por ser la primera en leer mi fic y la ortografía perdón pero soy un animal

10xxx10 o Andrea o andy gracias

Onigan gracias

Camila: gracias y tu fic es muy lindo… y tengo que decirte que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito… un ejemplo soy yo que escucho metallica y la oreja de van gogh (además de amaral, café tacuba, Evanescence, mana, y iron maiden, los piojos, la renga, etc.…NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER)… no es broma, además a que chico de 17 años le gusta lo romántico… camy nosotros somos casos únicos, no hay como nosotros… el tema es que si yo le digo a alguien, mis amigos me tacharían como "afeminado"· vos SOS mujer vos si podes… estos fics son mi único medio de expresión… y si alguno de los lectores que lee esto (en especial algún boludo que piense este es gay, **le voy a ROMPER LA CARA**) YO ESCRIBO ESTOS FICS Y ME GUSTA ESA MÚSICA PORQUE ME RECUERDAN A MI ADORADA **CELESTE ,EL GRAN AMOR DE MI VIDA **que perdí ya hace mucho tiempo… 

BUENO ME FUI DE MAMBO ASI QUE ACÁ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO Y A SU PEDIDO LE DOY LO QUE SE MERECE A ESA CABEZA DE CHICLE DE SAKURA JAJAJA….Renunciando a todo y Comenzando de nuevo

Naruto despertó mas animado que de costumbre, no parara de recordar el maravilloso día que había tenido ayer… no podía creer lo feliz que había sido esa semana… se sentía tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos por su dulce hinata… pero eso no lo deprimía… según el era tiempo de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido…

Naruto Pov-

Naruto: ¡HA! ¡Que bien dormí! (pensaba en vos alta) Las cosas no pueden ser más perfectas… todo marcha bien cuando la persona que amas esta a tu lado… ¿Qué hora serán? ¿Qué ya es medió día? (mirando el reloj) debo ir a ver como se encuentra sasuke la hora de visita termina a las 2…

Fin Naruto Pov-

Salio disparado de su casa y se dirigió a la de su amada

Hinata pov-

Hinata: (acababa de despertar y escribía en su diario)

Querido diario…

Acabo de despertar… ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida… naruto-kun me pidió que fuera su novia… y yo claro que acepte jijiji… llevábamos una semana saliendo juntos, el me llevo a donde yo le confirme mis sentimientos… al llegar el me miro muy serio… yo como una tonta pensé lo peor y le dije que si me dejaba que no importaba que ya me había echo muy feliz… pero el me propuso que seamos novios, hasta saco dos anillos muy lujosos e hicimos una promesa de querernos para toda la vida…fue tan lindo casi muero en el momento de decirla, parecía que nos casábamos… jiji…al imaginarme casada con naruto-kun, como su mujer y durmiendo en la misma cama ¡kyyaa! Me pongo roja como un tomate jiji… bueno mejor me preparo naruto-kun ya debe estar por venir a buscarme para que vallamos a ver a sasuke al hospital… BYE… besitos.

Fin Hinata pov-

Naruto paso por su novia (que lindo suena) a su casa, después de un cariñoso saludo ambos se dirigieron al hospital iban tan distraídos tomados de la mano que no se dieron cuenta que todo el mundo los miraba y comentaba, acerca de ellos… una ves en el hospital preguntaron en la recepción… los atendió una recepcionista de su misma edad, rubia y de ojos color jade, quien desde el primer momento no paro de coquetearle a naruto…

Naruto: ¿buenos días podría decirnos, el estado actual del paciente Uchija Sasuke y si pudiera nos permitiría visitarlo?

Recepcionista: Por favor trátame de tu o aun mejor dime Shion… no me hagas sentir vieja tenemos la misma edad diría yo… y en un momento te diré como esta el paciente uchija, ¡Bombón! (al decir esto le guiño un ojo)

Hinata: (¡QUIEN SE CREE ESA PARA COQUETEARLE DE ESA FORMA A MI NARUTO-KUN! ¡SI SIGUE CON LO MISMO LA MATARE!) – Pensó hinata con una mirada fulminante hacia shion-

Naruto:(dios parece que hinata-chan va a golpear en cualquier momento a esta tal shion)

Shion: OK aquí esta sasuke uchija, al parecer sufrió una recuperación sobrehumana, entro aquí con un traumatismo toráxico, pulmón y sistema cardiovascular sumamente dañados, además de su red de chacra la cual ya esta totalmente estable… si se encuentra el la habitación 206 tercer piso, ya pueden ir a verlo… y ¡Llámame lindura! Estoy aquí de 11 a 16 horas quizás podamos salir (diciendo esto le volvió a guiñar un ojo, hinata ya estaba a punto de gritarle que era su novio pero naruto hablo antes)

Naruto: muchas gracias shion por todo, y respecto a tu propuesta me temo que debo rechazarla, veras aquí a mi lado se encuentra la única persona que quiero junto a mí, y con ella a mi lado no necesito a nadie mas, veras ella es mi novia hinata… (Le dijo mirando tiernamente a su ojiperla, la cual seguía molesta) y es a quien amo en verdad… Bueno adiós gracias por todo…

Shion: OK como tu digas, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme (te tiro un besito a lo cual naruto se sonrojo)

Hinata y naruto caminaron dos pisos en total silencio hasta que naruto decidió hablar…

Naruto: Hinata-chan que pasa por que no me hablas, ni siquiera me miras…

Hinata: ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme! Después de cómo te coqueteaba esa tal shion y te vi como te sonrojaste cuando ella te tiro un Beso… después de todo lo que nos dijimos y de las promesas que hicimos, no significo nada para ti…snif…snif (hinata ya había empezado a llorar)

Naruto: (Hinata-chan, me encanta que te pongas celosa me hace sentir que tu de verdad me quieres) hime-chan tu sabes que eso no es cierto, de verdad piensas que cambiaria a la única persona que realmente me interesa, no que amo, en esta aldea por una desconocida, y bueno me dio un poco de vergüenza lo del beso por eso me sonroje, pero te lo juro, nunca romperé mi promesa yo te querré por siempre eres la única en mi corazón…

Hinata: snif…snif no se si creerte naruto-kun, yo te amo pero a veces me cuestiono si tu de verdad me quieres, por que recién ahora estas junto a mi, si nunca existí para ti, tu siempre mirabas a sukura-san…

Naruto: ¡Y denuedo con sakura! ¡HAA! ¡Ya estoy arto de oír hablar de ella! Es la peor persona que conozco, piensas que yo seguiría pensando en una persona como ella, que solo me tenia como amigo por su conveniencia, que me usaba en las misiones para protegerla como siempre fue la mas débil del grupo, además siempre me detesto y yo como siego que fui no quise verlo… yyyy. Como ciego que fui NUNCA QUISE MIRAR A LA ÚNICA CHICA QUE ERA DULCE CONMIGO… DE OTRA FORMA…

Hinata: ¿Y quien es esa chica naruto-kun? (¿Quien será.. yo e sido la única que recuerde que siempre e estada a su lado o no?)

Naruto: Hime-chan tu siempre estuviste a mi lado, recuerdas en el examen chuning, que me ofreciste dejarte copiar, o en las preeliminares del examen que tu me curaste mis heridas, o en las finales que tu me diste ánimos para vencer a tu primo y me diste fuerza para lograr mi sueño de ser hokage…

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo pensé que ni siquiera me notabas…

Naruto: no hime-chan yo no quise notarte o mejor dicho no quise mirarte con otros ojos, por eso dicen "**que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere** **ver",** no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho en estos días, tu eres mi mundo, cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que desperdicie con mi obstinación me pongo muy triste, me imagino todo lo que has sufrido… TE PROMETO que recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido y que nunca te haré sufrir y tu sabes que cumplo mis promesas…

Hinata: (KYAAA NARUTO-KUN DE VERDAD ME QUIERE SIIII) naruto-kun perdóname por dudar de ti pero a veces me siento insegura, mi cabeza no puede creer que al fin este contigo, yo me siento muy poca cosa, no se como te enamoraste de mi, no puedo creerlo…

Naruto: Y hime yo no puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti… tu eres dulce, simpática, muy guapa… y tienes esa ternura e inocencia que me cautiva a cada momento… y ¡Me encanta como te sonrojas cuando te beso!...

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun no digas esas cosas! (¡Dios me muero de pena…si me quiere, hay no ya estoy rojita como tomate, bueno asi le guata a naruto-kun, jijiji…!)

Naruto: Hime ve a lavarte la cara al baño no me gusta verte con lágrimas en los ojos… y luego alcánzame en la habitación de sasuke...

Hinata: ¡HAY!

Naruto entrando a la habitación…

Naruto: ¡Hola! Sasuke-teme como estas…

¿??: Asi que has vuelto…

Naruto: Sakura…donde se encuentra sasuke… (Dijo en un tono neutro)

Sakura: Para que lo buscas… ¡HAA! Ya se vienes a terminar el trabajo que dejaste pendiente ¿NO?

Naruto: No se a que te refieres…

Sakura: ¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO MALDITO! ¡VIENES A MATAR A SASUKE! ¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A EL O TE MATARÍA!

Naruto: sakura solo vengo a ver como se encuentra sasuke, es mi culpa que se encontrara en ese estado, y venia a verlo, no deseo tener problemas contigo…

Sakura: ¡JA SI COMO NO! ¡Y DESDE CUANDO EL BYJU DE NUEVE COLAS TIENE SENTIMIENTOS! ¡JA!... (Estaba furica) ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ: JUDSU MEDICO BISTURÍ DE CHACRA!

Naruto: (Por que todo el mundo me ve como un mostró yo no les e echo nada) sakura yo no deseo luchar contigo…

Sakura: ¡MEJOR ASI MUERE MALDITO!

Apunto su judsu directo al corazón del rubio y lanzo el peor ataque que hubiera visto, naruto no pudo reaccionar no podía creer que lo estuviera a punto de matar, todo paso tan rápido, el ataque, en esas milésimas de segundo se dirigía a su corazón… pero algo paso, primero una mancha negriazul se interpuso entre el y el ataque de sakura, inmediatamente se escucho un gran golpe hueco… como si se golpeara una gran roca con otra… cuando pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de que había sucedido…

Naruto: HI-nata-chan…

Su ojiperla con una mano había detenido el ataque asía su amado y con la otra le había dado un poderoso golpe de jouken maximizado con el poder del BakúGan que tenia activado… la había atacado casi directamente al corazón de la pelirroza…

Hinata: ¡No permitiré que dañes a naruto-kun! ¡Primero de veras pasar sobre mí! (¡MALDITA COMO SE ATREVE A QUERER LASTIMARLO!)

Sakura: cof…cof… ¡te mataré naruto eso tenlo pro seguro! Cof (Tosiendo asi largo una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca y quedo inconsciente en el suelo)

¿¿??: Parece que me perdí la fiesta…

Naruto: (en yock por lo que había pasado) sasuke… hay que hacer algo, el daño a sido muy grabe…

Sasuke: no te alteres dobe, yo estaba viendo todo desde el baño y ya avise a unos doctores para que la vengan a auxilia…

Naruto: pero ¡Viste todo y no hiciste nada!...

Sasuke: era una prueba naruto, sakura no es buena persona y solo actúa por impulso y en interés propio debía fijarme de que era capas… ahora podré sacarla permanentemente de los equipos en los que este dirigiendo… vamos a hablar afuera de la habitación…

Afuera de la habitación...

Sasuke: naruto nunca pensé que no reaccionarias, por un minuto pensé que te iba a matar...

Naruto: si eso me recuerda… ¡gracias hime-chan por salvarme!

Hinata: no es nada naruto-kun yo te amo demasiado y nunca permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño…

Naruto: ¡me da gusto tener una novia tan buena y solo para mi jaja!

Sasuke: ¡WOU… WOU! Paren su tren ¿desde cuando ustedes están juntos?

Naruhina: desde una semana y contando… (Respondieron al unísono)

Naruto: y eso no es todo estamos como comprometidos, mira (le mostró el anillo que ambos tenían)

Sasuke:(hablo con hinata) me alegro que este dobe por fin se diera cuanta…

Naruto: a que te refieres…

Sasuke: ¡Eres un dobe! Todos lo sabíamos, se podía ver desde el espacio que hinata moría por ti…

Naruto: en serio todos sabían ¡Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJERON! Gomensai hinata que tonto distraído que fui…

Hinata: no importa naruto-kun lo importante es que estamos al fin juntos y que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido…

Naruto: Eso no lo dudes hinata…

Continuaron ablando acerca de media hora… hasta que un ANBU de elite se apareció delante de ellos…

ANBU: ¡HINATA HYUGA! La honorable hokage y el gran consejo solicitan su presencia… ¿¿vendrá conmigo por las buenas o tendré que llevarla??

Hinata: no, iré contigo sin oponerme

Naruto: hinata-chan yo te acompañare…

Hinata: Gracias, naruto-kun…

Una ves delante del consejo ambos pasaron ala sala donde estaban todos los jefes de todos los clanes de konoja reunidos, estaban encabezados por el líder del clan Hyuga… el padre de Hinata, Asashy y por la honorable hokage Sunade…

Miembro 1 del consejo: ¿Sabes por que te hemos mandado a llamar srita. Hyuga?

Hinata: no…

Sunade: como sabrás Hinata, tu has atacado a mi asistente personal la señorita Hanuro, ella esta sumamente delicada… esta en coma farmacológico y difícilmente despierte pronto, dañaste su sistema cardiovascular y su red de chacra principal… en pocas palabras la atacaste con intención de matarla…

Hinata: pero solo intentaba defender a naruto-kun porque ella lo hubiera matado…

Miembro 2: lo lamento señorita Hyuga pero no hay testigos creíbles para su afirmación, el señor uchija queda descartado al ser un ex-traidor de esta aldea…

Miembro 3: por lo tanto este consejo ha decidido que desde este momento sea considerada como una criminal de rango S, queda desterrada y no se le permitirá estar a menos de 200 leguas de la aldea de la hoja… le daremos hasta el día de mañana para que abandone la aldea de lo contrario será apresada y condenada a muerte…

Naruto: ¡QUEE! ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO ELLA SOLO ME DEFENDIÓ! ¡VIEJA SUNADE HAGA ALGO!

Sunade: lo lamento naruto pero no puedo contradecir la voluntad del consejo…

Hinata: (miro a Asashy que estaba totalmente serio y le pregunto): padre no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme…

Asashy: hinata… eres la mayor decepción para mi familia y la vergüenza de la rama principal en el clan… me e enterado que mantienes una relación a escondidas con el portador del kuby y ahora vienes a implorarme salvación, yo fui quien tomo la decisión de desterrarte… pensé que no podías traer mas vergüenza al clan pero lo conseguiste… siempre fuiste inferior… solo te dejare quedar si accedes a que se te coloque el sello del pájaro enjaulado en la frente y que seas una sirviente de la rama principal…

Hinata: (con lágrimas en los ojos): al ser un sirviente… no podría ver más a naruto-kun y debo casarme con quien tú digas ¿no?... prefiero el destierro a vivir sin el amor de mi vida…

Asashy: asi lo has querido…

Naruto: (Furioso) ¡ES UN MALDITO BASTARDO ESTA ES SU EXCUSA PERFECTA PARA CONTROLAR LA VIDA DE HINATA CIERTO! ¡Y TU SUNADE NO PUEDO CREER COMO NO HACES NADA!! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE ELLOS! ¡SON TODOS UNAS BASURAS! ¡NO ME VOY A QUEDAR EN ESTA MALDITA ALDEA YO RENUNCIO A SER NINJA Y RENUNCIO A MI LEGADO Y A MIS RAÍCES NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CON ESTA MALDITA ALDEA!

Hinata: naruto-kun no por favor si renuncias nunca podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser hokage…

Naruto: (Tomo su banda con el símbolo de la aldea y la arrojo con desprecio a la mesa donde estaban reunidos): hinata-chan esta es mi propia decisión… y no dejare que interfieras en ella…

Miembro 1: tienen hasta mañana al medio día para irse de lo contrario ya saben las consecuencias…

Naruto: Asashy-sama (llamo naruto al líder del clan hyuga) volveré y le cobrare cada lagrima que hinata ha derramado por culpa suya… nunca le perdonare esto

Ambos salieron del edificio hinata seguía llorando desconsoladamente, naruto la abraso e intento calmarla…

Naruto: no llores hime-chan, estaremos bien ya lo veras podremos comenzar una nueva vida los dos juntos…

Hinata: naruto-kun… por mi culpa perdiste tu sueño de ser hokage…yo no soy mas que un estorbo en tu vida…snif…snif

Naruto: ¿Por eso lloras? Hay hime…sabes… ese era mi antiguo sueño… ya murió para mi…

Hinata: ¿Como que antiguo sueño? ¿No me digas que te diste por vencido? Si es asi tú no eres el naruto-kun del que me enamore…

Naruto: hime-chan cuando te dije que ese sueño murió me refería que no era lo que realmente quería… yo quería ser hokage para que todos me respetaran y me admiraran… me quisieran… pero me di cuenta que yo quiero que solo tu me quieras, no me importa para nada toda la aldea solo me importas tu… y sabes hace una semana me di cuenta de mi verdadero sueño…

Hinata: ¿Y cual es ese sueño naruto?

Naruto: ese sueño es estar junto a ti… casarme contigo… formar una familia, ya sabes tener hijos… y ser feliz contigo…

Hinata:(Por kamy me ha dicho que quiere casarse conmigo y quiere tener hijos ¡KYAAA! Hay dios mió es muy pronto ¿acaso naruto querrá que nosotros? ¡HAY NO PUEDE SER QUE PENA SOLO TENGO 14 AÑOS!): na-na-naru-to-kun ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para eso?

Naruto: (NOO hinata pensó que yo le propuse que lo hiciéramos): hinata-chan no me malinterpretes yo no quise decir eso… bueno si quise pero no ahora… ya hablaba en un futuro…

Hinata:(No puede ser que malpensada que soy naruto no se refería a eso… debe pensar que soy una pequeña pervertida): gomensai naruto-kun por malinterpretar las cosas…

Naruto: Hime-chan cambiando de tema ¿que dices si buscas tus cosas y nos vemos en mi casa para prepararnos para el viaje?

Hinata: naruto-kun ¿dime a donde podremos dirigirnos? ¿Yo no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir?

Naruto: sabes de camino a la aldea de la arena hay una cabaña oculta en el bosque… solía quedarme allí cuando estaba entrenando con ero-sanin… esta justo a un día y medio de viaje y queda a medio día de la aldea de la arena…podríamos vivir allí un tiempo y si no podemos pedir ayuda a mi amigo Gara que es el kasekage de esa aldea…

Hinata: (KYAA vivir solos en una cabaña en el bosque… como una pareja recién casada… hay no, estoy roja de solo pensar en esas cosas de verdad soy una pervertida): eso seria perfecto naruto-kun te veré en tu casa en una hora….

Una hora después…

Naruto: ¿estas lista hime-chan? Ahora comienza nuestra nueva vida…

Hinata: ¡estoy lista naruto-kun! Pero estaba pensando que tendremos que pedir empleo como shinobis en la aldea e la arena para poder vivir… yo tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado pero no es mucho…

Naruto: hime-chan no te preocupes por eso, yo tengo 5 sacos de monedas de oro con eso podremos vivir un buen tiempo tranquilos, y luego pediremos empleo a gara como shinobis… claro que iremos a hablar primero con gara… pero me gustaría estar un tiempo tranquilo solos los dos… serán como una vacaciones…¿Qué dices?

Hinata: naruto-kun me encantaría un tiempo solo para nosotros, no te ofendas por la pregunta pero ¿como es que tienes tanto dinero guardado? Mis ahorros no llegan ni a medio saco de monedas…

Naruto: pues veras cuando estaba entrenando con ero-sanin siempre estaba solo, a veces por semanas enteras, ese viejo pervertido se la pasaba espiando a las mujeres en los hoteles y en los baños termales… bueno…en las ciudades donde nos encontrábamos los criminales siempre eran ninjas muy fuertes, y ofrecían grandes recompensas por atraparlos vivos o muertos, en fin todo ese dinero lo e ganado luchando contra esos criminales… solo lo hacia para volverme mas fuerte… y el dinero no sabia que hacer con el… asi que solo decidí ahorrarlo para algún imprevisto y funciono…

Próximo capitulo "solos en la cabaña"… Profa. Dejen reviers… y lean mi otro fic "descubriendo el verdadero amor"… (Denme una idea si lo ago Lemon o no **a este no se si hacerlo lemon ** me parece que son muy chicos y **no quedaría bien con la idea original de amor puro entre ellos** pero en el otro creo que si porque ya son grandes) (NO SE OPINEN ACEPTO HASTA AMENAZAS DE MUERTE)


	7. el momento en que se arruino mi vida

Hola a todos lamento no poder escribir mas seguido pero el estudio me esta dando una paliza... y para el lunes que viene voy a actualizar este fic y el otro pero antes no… ya rendí una materia re Grossa derecho Civil… y tuve un tiempito para escribir esto… NO me odien por este adelanto pero es hora de ponerle un poco de drama… a y decidí a este no ponerle lemon por ahora en un futuro no se (una semanas**)… y no se preocupen que termina bien el fic… ATENCIÓN ES ALGO TRISTE ASI QUE SI NO QUIEREN NO LO LEAN… Y PORFA DEJEN REVIERS**… sino no, se si les gusta y si no les gusta que caso tiene seguir escribiendo…

**NOTA:** en mi imaginación termina bien…pero **LA FELICIDAD ES DIFÍCIL DE ALCANZAR... MUCHAS VECES PERDEMOS PARA SIEMPRE LO QUE MAS AMAMOS**… pero el fic va a terminar bien… por lo menos una historia ficticia tiene derecho a un final feliz… ATTE: SAMAEL "EL DESOLADO"

El momento en que se arruinó mi vida

**-Naruto pov-**

Como fue que paso esto… creí que éramos felices… todo paso tan rápido… en un momento lo tuve todo y al otro… Ya nada… por mas que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en… ¿que paso?... era muy feliz junto a ella y ella parecía muy feliz… por que lo iso… yo en que le falle… acaso no me amaba… yo creí que si… tal vez tanto tiempo sintiendo ese amor asi mi… a esta altura ya no significaba nada, como lo que yo sentía por sakura… entonces por que me dijo que si me quería… por que me prometiste que me querrías por siempre… y nunca me dejarías ir… ¿porque Hinata?… ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso no significaron nada para ti esas promesas de amor eterno?… ¿como continuar ahora?… si tu eras mi todo… que are para seguir adelante… por mas que quiero dejar de pensar en esto no puedo alejar los recuerdos de mi cabeza…

Me encontraba abriendo una carta que nos había llegado a nuestro hogar… teníamos como dos semanas viviendo en nuestra cabaña en el bosque cerca de la aldea oculta entre la arena

Naruto: -Hime-chan el kasekage gara me a mandado a llamar… al perecer es una misión de suma importancia-

Hinata: -naruto-kun ¿no te quedaras a almorzar? ¡El almuerzo ya esta casi listo! Y no quiero comer sola…-

Naruto: - lo siento hime pero aquí dice que es de suma importancia… y gara es mi amigo y debe de necesitar de mi ayuda de lo contrario no me habría mandado a llamar…-

Hinata: -esta bien naruto-kun yo te estaré esperando hasta que regreses… ¡que te valla bien amor mió!

Después de un corto beso de despedida me dirigí a hablar con gara… tarde solo un momento… una ves con el me dijo…

Gara: -naruto que bueno que viniste… no quiero arruinar tu felicidad… para la misión que te e mandado a avisar te tendrás que distanciar de hinata… necesitaras ir a la aldea oculta entre la neblina… y reunirte allí con un contacto mió… deveras actuar de incógnito para que no se te escapen…

Naruto: -vamos gara, apuesto a que puedo eliminarlos a ellos y volver en una semana esos tipos no tienen oportunidad conmigo- (bromee como siempre)

Gara: -naruto… estamos hablando de enfrentar a los miembros que quedan de akatsuki…esos tipos están saqueando la aldea y matando a sus habitantes… buscan desesperadamente restablecer sus fuerzas, desde que terminaste con la mayoría de sus miembros y eliminaste a Peint su líder, intentan formar un nuevo ejercito, a los que no se unen a su movimiento los ejecutan y toman sus pertenencias… la aldea esta hecha un caos… eres el único de mi confianza para mandarte a esta misión, temo que cualquier otro shinobi caiga o se corrompa ante esta situación…

Naruto: -entiendo lo que dices, y se que si logran armar un ejercito esta y las demás aldeas están en peligro… acepto la misión, solo déjame avisarle a hinata y tomar mis cosas, estaré aquí como en 2 horas para que me des los últimos detalles…

Gara: -Gracias naruto-

Naruto:- no es nada gara, es por un bien mayor-

Mi corazón me dolía al imaginarme tanto tiempo separado de hinata… pero no se comparo con el dolor que sentí al verla cuando llegue a nuestra casa… no se porque abrí la puerta muy despacio como para no hacer ruido… creo que tenia un mal presentimiento… al abrir por completo la puerta…mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían… en la mesa de la sala estaba… hinata… besando a kiba, ese entupido cara de perro… desesperadamente pensé que era una técnica ilusoria de alguna cruel y horrible persona… intente deshacerla… tantas veces puse mis manos en a posición e ice tanta presión entre ellas que sangraron por la incrustación de mis uñas… después de unos minutos viendo esa terrible escena comprendí que era real… en ese momento solo me di vuelta y comencé a irme… pero para mi desgracia hinata había terminado ese beso y me había notado…

Hinata: -¡Naruto-kun!- (me llamo gritando)

Continué caminando hacia la aldea de la arena… de mis ojos brotaban grandes lagrimas… este dolor es tan difícil de explicar con palabras…

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun Espera! (corrió hasta donde estaba y me detuvo tirándome de mi brazo)

Hinata: -¡naruto-kun no es lo que piensas! ¡Yo te lo puedo explicar! (me dijo un tanto nerviosa, no soporte mas y le conteste)

Naruto:- y dime hinata, que es lo que acabo de ver, dime la explicación, dime… dime que no te vi besándote con ese idiota de kiba…

Hinata: - Naruto-kun déjame explicarte, yo te lo puedo explicar- (estaba nerviosa, derramando lagrimas)

Naruto: -¡A si que me vas a decir!, ¿que lo besaste porque eran amigos? ¡Ja! Te vi besándolo por más de cinco minutos… ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Hace cuanto que se burlan de mí? ¿Hace cuanto que se ven a escondidas?... (No lo soporte mas tantas lágrimas salían de mis ojos que no podía ni siquiera hablar)… si no me amabas me lo hubieras dicho hinata…

Hinata: -no es lo que crees… yo te amo… snif… snif -(ella lloraba de una manara que con solo mirarla casi me convencía).

Naruto: (ya no lo soportaba y le dije): como creerte hinata… como creerte después de lo que e visto… tú eres todo para mí… tu amor era lo único que tenia…y ahora siento que me arrancaron el corazón…que me has herido más profundo que ninguna otra arma… has destrozado mi corazón en mil pedazos… y lo peor de todo… es que cada uno de esos pedazos me gritan y se niegan a creer lo que mis ojos han visto… se niegan a creer que mi dulce hinata me aya traicionado… se niegan a creer y me dicen "NO MI DULCE HINATA JAMÁS ME TRAICIONARÍA ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD"…

Hinata: lo si-siento… snif…naruto yo te falle snif… snif… yo…

Naruto: (no la deje terminar y esto fue lo ultimo que le dije:)… no puedo creer … que cuando me dijiste que me querías… todo aya sido una mentira… si no me amabas me lo hubieras dicho de frente hinata… no tienes idea de cómo has herido mi vida… y mucho menos cuan grande es mi herida… sabes a pesar de todo… no te odio… yo te amo hinata… y quiero que seas feliz… espero que lo seas al lado de kiba… por favor no me busques… aunque sea para disculparte… no lo hagas… ya no resisto mas dolor…no podría resistir verte de nuevo y junto a alguien mas… entiende que yo ya estoy cansado de que la vida me de la espalda… todo en mi vida no ha sido mas que sufrimiento y dolor… y ya no puedo mas… te agradezco estas semanas que pasamos juntos… realmente en estas semanas fui feliz, te agradezco lo feliz que me has hecho durante este poco tiempo… sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… aun asi me llevare hermosos recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos… lo que mas me duele hinata es el saber que tu no me quieres… adiós amor mió espero que seas muy feliz…

Diciendo esto desaparecí en una nube de humo… luego me dirigí a la aldea, acepte la misión de gara… le dije que era probable que me quedara allá por unos años … el pudo ver el dolor en mis ojos y no se atrevió a preguntar… me dio todo un equipo básico para viajar, luego de agradecérselo le dije, que no le dijera a hinata donde me iba a encontrar, y que lo mantendría informado… gara entendió perfectamente y me deseo suerte… comencé mi viaje… ya estoy a medio día de la aldea oculta entre la neblina… ¿que objeto tiene seguir con esta miserable existencia?… no se si es el kuby que me pregunta esto o es mi propia mente… el pensamiento de terminar con mi vida randa dentro de mi cabeza… no se que hacer… ¿con que fuerzas seguir adelante?… algo si tengo en claro… ¡si voy a morir no lo haré como un cobarde quitándome la vida caeré en combate como un honorable shinobi!

**-Fin Naruto pov-**

**-HINATA POV- **

Fui una tonta…una tonta inocente… como le pude hacer eso a naruto-kun… como me deje influenciar por la lastima… como pude hacerle tanto daño… como pude alejarlo de mi… como pude romper nuestras promesas de amor y fidelidad eternos… como fui tan entupida de no poder explicarle lo que había pasado… solo por el miedo a perderlo… aun asi lo perdí… la persona mas preciada para mi y yo no ice mas que hacerle daño… me odio a mi misma… yo le prometí que nunca lo aria sufrir…yo le dije que siempre estaría junto a el… ¿como seguir ahora? Lo tuve todo y yo misma no supe cuidarlo… yo misma lo perdí… ¿Cómo seguir ahora?.. ¿Qué objeto tiene vivir si no te tengo a mi lado?... Ya no quiero seguir viviendo… no quiero vivir sin ti… pero quitarme la vida seria como traicionarte… tu me dijiste que me amabas y que querías que fuera feliz… aun no creo lo que acaba de pasar… éramos tan felices… y yo lo arruine todo… no puedo pensar en otra cosa… todo lo que paso baga y pasa una y otra vez delante de mis ojos…

Todo comenzó cuando el me dijo que se iría a ver al kasekage gara-sama al parecer lo habría mandado a llamar para una misión muy importante… yo le reproche en una forma divertida que el almuerzo ya estaba casi listo y no me agradaba comer sola… luego de eso nos despedimos con un corto beso… cuando estaba a punto de almorzar tocaron a mi puerta…

Hinata: -un momento por favor, kiba ¿que haces por aquí y como me encontraste? (era kiba mi compañero de equipo)

Kiba: -hola hinata-chan yo te quería ver y asi que seguí el rastro de tu olor hasta aquí…

Hinata:-¿Por qué no me acompañas a almorzar? (le pregunte muy tonta)

El accedió… mientras almorzábamos hablamos de cómo iba todo en la aldea, de cómo estaba mi hermana… en fin de muchas cosas… hasta que el me pregunto…

Kiba:-hinata tú eres feliz con naruto-

Hinata: -kiba-kun tú sabes que si estar al fin con naruto es como un sueño echo realidad-

Kiba: -hinata naruto no te merece… el te a echo sufrir mucho… tu mereces a alguien que te ame y que siempre te a amado… naruto nunca te tomo en cuento y pera el nunca exististe-

Hinata: (me moleste mucho) -¡NO SABES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO NARUTO ME AMA Y YA ME LO A DEMOSTRADO!… ¡Y SIEMPRE ME NOTO EL ME LO DIJO… SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE VALLAS!

KIBA: -Hinata yo siempre te e amado… siempre fuiste la única en mi corazón no sabes lo que sufrí cuando te veía derramar lagrimas por el tonto de naruto… yo te amo hime-

Hinata: (quede un poco impactada) –lo siento kiba-kun pero no puedo corresponderte y menos ahora que por fin estoy con mi único amor… yo amo a naruto-kun y jamás lo dejare, el es mi vida…-

Kiba: -perdón hinata… te podría pedir un ultimo favor- (note como sus ojos comenzaban a brotar grandes lagrimas)

Kiba: -¿Podrías ser tu la que me diera mi primer beso? Por favor hinata solo quiero tener este recuerdo… tener el recuerdo de que el gran amor de mi vida me dio mi primer beso… por favor tu sabes lo que es amar a alguien y no ser correspondido… tu sabes lo que es no tener ninguna esperanza con la persona que mas amas ya que para ti es inalcanzable…-

Yo sabia lo que es eso… sabia el dolor de que la persona que mas amas nunca te querrá como tu la quieres… o álmenos lo comprendía tantos años sufriendo por naruto-kun… yo sentí lastima por kiba asi que accedí… en todo momento imagine que al que besaba era naruto… no se cuanto duro solo se que cuando nos separamos… lo peor que pudo haber pasado paso… vi la puerta abierta de la casa… y lo peor… vi a naruto alejándose de la cabaña… le grite desesperada y lo pude alcanzar…

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun Espera! (corrí hasta donde estaba y lo detuve tirándole de su brazo)

Hinata: -¡naruto-kun no es lo que piensas! ¡Yo te lo puedo explicar! (como tonta fue lo único que pude decir… pude notar sus lagrimas eso me desgarro… mi amor estaba sufriendo por mi culpa)

Naruto:- y dime hinata, que es lo que acabo de ver, dime la explicación, dime… dime que no te vi besándote con ese idiota de kiba…

Hinata: - Naruto-kun déjame explicarte, yo te lo puedo explicar- (yo estaba muy nerviosa y derramando lagrimas… como una tonta me paralice y no pude explicarle)

Naruto: -¡A si que me vas a decir!, ¿que lo besaste porque eran amigos? ¡Ja! Te vi besándolo por más de cinco minutos… ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Hace cuanto que se burlan de mí? ¿Hace cuanto que se ven a escondidas?… si no me amabas me lo hubieras dicho hinata…

Hinata: -no es lo que crees… yo te amo… snif… snif – (fue lo único que pude decir, me dolía verlo asi, por mi culpa la única persona que amo estaba sufriendo y lo peor ahora pensaba que siempre le fui infiel y que yo había jugado con sus sentimientos)

Naruto: -como creerte hinata… como creerte después de lo que e visto… tú eres todo para mí… tu amor era lo único que tenia…y ahora siento que me arrancaron el corazón…que me has herido más profundo que ninguna otra arma… has destrozado mi corazón en mil pedazos… y lo peor de todo… es que cada uno de esos pedazos me gritan y se niegan a creer lo que mis ojos han visto… se niegan a creer que mi dulce hinata me aya traicionado… se niegan a creer y me dicen "NO MI DULCE HINATA JAMÁS ME TRAICIONARÍA ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD"…-

Hinata: -lo si-siento… snif…naruto yo te falle snif… snif… yo…-- (No supe que decir… sus palabras me lastimaban tanto como a el… no podía controlar mi llanto… sus palabras eran como puñales en mi corazón… yo me sentía un basura… como había podido lastimar a la persona que mas amaba… mi dulce naruto botaba grandes lagrimas de dolor… yo nunca quise lastimarlo… y no podía culparlo después de lo que vio… yo la persona que le jure amor eterno y que nunca lo aria sufrir lo había destrozado por dentro… el no me dejo terminar y me dijo:)

Naruto: -no puedo creer … que cuando me dijiste que me querías… todo aya sido una mentira… si no me amabas me lo hubieras dicho de frente hinata… no tienes idea de cómo has herido mi vida… y mucho menos cuan grande es mi herida… sabes a pesar de todo… no te odio… yo te amo hinata… y quiero que seas feliz… espero que lo seas al lado de kiba… por favor no me busques… aunque sea para disculparte… no lo hagas… ya no resisto mas dolor…no podría resistir verte de nuevo y junto a alguien mas… entiende que yo ya estoy cansado de que la vida me de la espalda… todo en mi vida no ha sido mas que sufrimiento y dolor… y ya no puedo mas… te agradezco estas semanas que pasamos juntos… realmente en estas semanas fui feliz, te agradezco lo feliz que me has hecho durante este poco tiempo… sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… aun asi me llevare hermosos recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos… lo que mas me duele hinata es el saber que tu no me quieres… adiós amor mió espero que seas muy feliz…

Diciendo esto el desapareció en una nube de humo… esas palabras… fueron las mas dolorosas papa mi… no lo soporte y me desplome de rodillas en el suelo llorando… no lo había lastimado al engañarlo, el pensó que nunca lo quise y que no lo quiero… pensó que le mentí cuando le dije que lo amaba… pensó que todo fue una mentira… y aun asi mi amor me dijo que no me odia, que me ama y quiere que feliz al lado de cualquier otra persona… yo sin ti no puedo ni quiero vivir naruto-kun… el haber destrozado tu corazón es algo que nunca me perdonare…

Cuando me repuse active mi Bakú-Gan y lo busque hasta donde mi rango de visión alcanzo, ya cuando tuve casi la totalidad de mi chacra agotado mire hacia la cabaña… y lo vi ahí estaba el maldito de kiba con una sonrisa triunfal…ahí lo comprendí… ese fue su plan desde el principio… el capto el olor de naruto y me convenció de que lo besara… su único objetivo era separarnos…

Hinata: ¡ERES UN MALDITO ESE FUE TU PLAN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!… ¡POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO!

Kiba: entiende hime tu te mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad como yo

Hinata: ¡ERES U MALDITO DESGRACIADO ARRUINASTE MI VIDA, VETE ANTES DE QUE RECUPERE MI CHACRA Y LE PONGA FIN A TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA, LO PERDÍ TODO POR TU CULPA, SI DE VERDAD ME AMARAS ME HABRÍAS DEJADO SER FELIZ, PERO ERES UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SI MISMO!… ¡TU JURO QUE TE MATARE KIBA POR TODO EL DOLOR QUE NOS HAS CAUSADO! (le grite furiosa)

Luego de eso se marcho… fui a buscar al kasekage a ver si sabia donde estaba, el me miro con desprecio… como si supiera lo que hice y como lo había hecho sufrir a naruto-kun… el me dijo que no podía darme esa información ya que naruto le pidió que no me la dijera… por mas que le suplique el no me lo dijo…después de esto ya han pasado varios días… ¿Donde estará mi amor ahora?… y lo mas importante… como vivir sin ti ahora… Naruto-kun nunca me perdonare… el haber destrozado tu corazón…

**-FIN HINATA POV- **

**Ya SABEN DEJEN AUNQUE SEA AMENAZAS DE MUERTE O E-MAIL BOMBA** PERO ¡DÍGANME ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Y YO VEO SI PARA EL VIERNES SUBO OTRO…


	8. ¿Destino?

HOLA, HOLA quiero dedicar los SIG agradecimientos:

Camila, kou-chan 44, el chabon, xdxdnaruhina4everxdxd… gracias por entender el drama que acabo de poner en la historia y mi intención era hacerlos llorar, ja, ja, ja y casi lo logro…

con respecto a narihimamxzmo, Alex, ** quiero decirles que se vayan al infierno y que lean bien ciegos**, yo les dije que esto era algo temporal y que el fic termina bien…

ayame2009 no mates a hinata pobre todos cometemos errores, lo que importe es como los enmendamos… y gracias por leer mi fic

tute, sabbath 9997, y onigan gracias por seguir leyendo y no se preocupen que el fic termina muy bien….

BIEN ESOS SON LOS QUE ME ACUERDO SI ALGUNO NO LO Menciono PERDÓN PERO TENGO POCA MEMORIA IGUAL GRACIAS A TODOS…

Y a que no adivinan… acabo de rendir derecho político y tengo unos días libres así que si escriben algunos reviers yo les escribo otro capitulo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, jaja… bueno aquí les dejo lo prometido… y tengan paciencia **la FELICIDAD ES DIFÍCIL DE ALCANZAR **

¿DESTINO?

-NARUTO POV-

Han pasado ya 5 largos años desde ese momento… ya no soy ese niño ingenuo de 14 años que creía en los finales felices… E cumplido 19, ya soy un hombre, tengo varias responsabilidades, entre ellas, mi adorada hija… Himeko, la luz de mis ojos, aun recuerdo el día que llegue a la aldea de la neblina…

-Flash back in pov-

Estaba tan deprimido buscando a los miembros de Akatsuki, recuerdo que ya no quería vivir, pensé que morir en batalla seria partir de este mundo con honor… vague por la aldea destrozada hasta que un llanto de un bebe me saco de mis pensamientos… una mujer de cabellos rubios rogaba por la vida de su hija a esos malditos… no se porque tanta maldad al torturarla… pude ver el dolor en sus ojos y el miedo en los de la bebe… no pude contenerme, y quede fuera de mi mismo…

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- (entonces cree 5 clones y estos se lanzaron contra ellos…)

-Bunshin Daibakuha- (Gran explosión de replicas)-entonces los clones explotaron

-¿Eso fue todo?- (al parecer no estaban sorprendidos por el ataque sorpresa)

Habían caído en mi trampa mientras ellos se cuidaban de mis clones yo canalice todo el chacra del kuby e ice una de mis técnicas nuevas y mas poderosas…

Claro que no- dije y entonces- Katon: Haisekishō (, _Katon: Haisekishō _Elemento fuego: gran nube de cenizas llameantes)-

Entonces de mi boca empezó a salir una gran cortina de humo roja como la lava que cubrió y después de un chasquido con sus dientes, la nube de humo exploto dejando carbonizados a todos ellos…

Cuando recupere un poco de mi fuerza me acerque a esa mujer, pude notar que tenia una catana calvada en el pecho le dije…

Naruto: ¡no se preocupe, yo la ayudaré se recuperara!

Mujer: gracias por salvar a mi hija, cof… cof (ella tosía sangre, al ver esta escena de mis ojos brotaban grandes lagrimas de tristura, al parecer estaba a punto de morir, con sus ultimas fuerzas me dijo:) Por favor cuida de ella, se que estará bien cuidada, si un joven bueno y noble como tu se encarga de ella, por favor no la dejes sola…

Naruto: (llorando le dije): ¡no se preocupe, la cuidare con mi vida y nunca estará sola no mientras yo viva!

Mujer: gracias… adiós Himeko, se que estarás bien… (Dijo esto y cerro sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos)

Aun recuerdo lo difícil que fueron los primeros meses yo nunca había cuidado una bebe, mi contacto en esta aldea había muerto antes de que llegara, y e podido sobrevivir gracias al dinero que acepte de los pobladores de la aldea, ellos me dieron ese dinero en agradecimiento por haberlos salvado, en primer momento pensé en rechazarlo pero luego recordé que tenia que mantener a himeko… no puedo creer como vuela el tiempo, himeko ahora tiene 5 años y no le e contado que no soy su verdadero padre, espero no tener que hacerlo nunca…

-FIN NARUTO POV-

-¡oto-san, oto-san!- (grito una pequeña niña de 5 años de cabellos color oro y ojos azules)

Naruto: -¿Qué sucede Himeko-chan?-

Himeko: -ha llegado esta carta para ti…- (Diciendo esto le extendió una carta con el símbolo de la hoja)

Naruto: -a ver que será- (Abrió el sobre)

Estimado señor Naruto Uzumaki:

La honorable Tsunade Godaime Hokage-Sama, solicita su presencia en la torre del Hokage para discutir su situación patrimonial, al ser el último heredero del extinto clan del País del remolino, el clan Namikaze, queda extraditado su pedido de exilio de esta aldea, le imploramos que venga a resolver su situación patrimonial, de lo contrario los miembros del consejo de konoha decidirán repartirse la fortuna que por derecho le pertenece…

Atte. Shizune

Naruto: Himeko-chan la carta dice que quieren que baya a la aldea donde nací…

Himeko: ¡Que bien oto-san! ¡Ya te había dicho que quería estudiar en la academia ninja donde tú habías estudiado, quiero ser una gran kuniochi…!

Naruto: no se diga mas hoy mismo partimos hacia konoha… según la carta acabo de recibir una importante herencia…

Himeko: -¡Que bueno papa… entonces preparemos todo para partir…!-

-HINATA POV-

No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo… cuando estaba junto a el tiempo parecía detenerse… no lo e podido olvidar… en estos 5 años que han pasado desde que destroce su corazón no hay un solo día en que me maldiga, en que me arrepienta con toda mi alma, si tan sólo no me hubiera equivocado de esa forma ahora seriamos felices los dos…

-FIN HINATA POV-

Toc, toc… (Golpean a la puerta era una ANBU de la hoja)

Anbu: Hinata Hyuuga, Godaime Hokage-Sama y el consejo de la aldea exigen su presencia en la torre Hokage… tome entenderá todo después de leer esto (le extendió una carta… y diciendo esto desapareció)

Estimada señorita Hinata Hyuuga:

Se solicita su presencia en la torre del Hokage, ha quedado anulado su destierro, en vista de la muerte del líder de su clan Hinata Hyuuga, le expreso mis más sinceras condolencias, pero en vista de este suceso ha quedado nombrada líder de la rama principal del clan hyuuga al ser la única heredera mayor de edad ya que su hermana Hanabi esta imposibilitada por no tener edad suficiente, le rogamos que se presente en poco tiempo…

Atte. Shizune…

-HINATA POV-

Y Ahora que hacer, siempre fue mi sueño dirigir el clan, pero era una ilusión , mi verdadero sueno siempre fue estar junto a ti, mi felicidad esta contigo, y si no te tengo a mi lado nada vale la pena... siempre me arrepentiré de haberte causado tanto daño… y de haber arruinado mi propia felicidad… de todos modos iré a la aldea de la hoja… no tiene caso seguir aquí, esperando a que regreses, tu debes odiarme, será mejor que te deje ir, tu tienes derecho ser feliz… yo se que no seré feliz nunca si no estas a mi lado…pero ya no importa nada… será mejor que te deje ir de una ves y me quite de mi cabeza mis tontas fantasías de que tu regreses y me perdones… eso are iré a aceptar ser la líder de mi clan… tal ves con toda la responsabilidad te logre olvidar… pero algo se que no podré hacer nunca y **eso es dejar de amarte naruto-kun** …

-FIN HINATA POV-

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…………………………………………………………….**

-oto-san ya llegamos a la torre del Hokage-

Naruto:-así es himeko-chan ven entremos-

(Luego de entrar llegaron a la oficina de la Godaime… toc, toc.)

Tsunade: -adelante pasen...-

Naruto: -con permiso tsunade-sama…-

Tsunade: -¡naruto que bueno que decidiste venir! ¡Y quien es esta linda niña que te acompaña!-

Himeko: -¡hola soy himeko uzumaki, vine con mi oto-san a verla!-

Tsunade: -¡naruto por que no me dijiste que tu y hinata habían tenido una hija!-

Himeko: -¿Quién es hinata papa?- (pregunto la confundida himeko)

Naruto: (con una mirada triste le dijo) -hime aquí enfrente hacen un delicioso ramen, el lugar se llama ichikaru-ramen ¿por que no vas a comer y nos dejas hablar a mi y la hokage?- (le dio dinero)

Himeko: -esta bien oto-san- (dijo tomando el dinero que le daba su padre)

Una vez que la pequeña himeko se fue tsunade hablo…

Tsunade: -naruto no entiendo pensé que tu y hinata…

Naruto: -mi relación con la señorita hyuuga ya se termino hace mucho tiempo y no es un tema a tratar con usted- (sonó frió y cortante)

Tsunade: -¡A NO MOCOSO TU ME DIRÁS TODO LO QUE PASO! ¿DIME PENSÉ QUE USTEDES SE AMABAN Y AHORA RESULTA QUE TIENES UNA HIJA Y NO ES CON HINATA?

Naruto: -OK abuela tsunade (ya estaba furioso) quiere saber le diré lo que paso… (Después de media hora de contarle todo lo que había pasado, dé cómo se termino su relación con hinata y de cómo encontró a himeko tsunade hablo…

Tsunade: perdóname por juzgarte naruto, nunca pensé que las cosas se hubieran dado de ese modo… ¿y himeko sabe que tú no eres su padre biológico?

Naruto: no, no lo sabe y te suplico que no se lo digas no quiero hacerla sufrir…

Tsunade: bueno dejando de lado este tema, toma están son las llaves de tu mansión, y toda tu fortuna que tu padre el cuarto hokage te dejo esta en el banco de konoha… con esto podrás darle una buena vida a tu hija…

Naruto: gracias tsunade-sama este es el único motivo por el que e regresado para darle un buen futuro a mi hija…

Tsunade: naruto quiero decirte que te e elegido para que me sustituyas… dentro de poco me retirare de mi puesto de hokage y quiero que tu te hagas cargo del puesto

Naruto: gracias pero deberá elegir a otro, yo no tengo ningún interés en ser hokage…

Tsunade: y ¿Qué paso con tu sueno de ser hokage? ¿Acaso ya no te interesa?

Naruto: ese sueño murió hace mucho tiempo, ahora mi único deseo es poder ver crecer y ser el mejor padre para mi hija…

Tsunade: naruto sabes que no puedes rehusarte, si te quedas en esta aldea deberás aceptar el puesto… en fin piénsalo y luego contéstame.

Horas después….

En la entrada de la aldea……….

Hinata estaba entrando en la aldea e iba sumida en sus pensamientos

(Por fin e llegado, que pasara ahora… como seguiré con mi vida… como seguiré sin naruto-kun…)

Un llanto de una pequeña niña, la saco de sus pensamientos… se acerco a preguntarle…

Hinata: -¿Por qué lloras pequeña?- (le pregunto en una manera dulce)

Himeko: -es que…snif, snif… me perdí hace rato, y no encuentro a mi oto-san…-

Hinata: -ya no llores, yo te ayudare a encantarlo… ¿Dónde viste a tu papa por última vez?-

Himeko: -me dijo que comiera en ichikaru-ramen… que el me pasaba a buscar, pero me aleje de ahí y me perdí…snif, snif… ¿como te llamas? Yo soy himeko-

Hinata: -mucho gusto himeko yo soy hinata hyuuga, ahora vamos hacia ichikaru para ver si encontramos a tu padre-

Continuaron así por unas cuadras hasta estar cerca del local de comidas… justo antes de llegar hinata le pregunto…

Hinata: -himeko-chan ¿Cómo se llama tu papa?

Himeko: - mi oto-san se llama na…- (Dejo de hablar al ver a su padre a unos metros preguntándole a la gente si sabía algo de ella y le grito) -OTO-SAN, OTO-SAN-

Naruto estaba preocupadísimo y se encontraba preguntando el paradero de su hija, se sentía terrible por haberla perdido, dos lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mil pensamientos malos producto de su preocupación rondaban en su cabeza… entonces escucho la vos de su hija… inmediatamente no se fijo en nadie mas y corrió a abrasarla sin percatarse de la persona que estaba enfrente de el…

Naruto: -himeko-chan no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, gracias a kamy que no te paso nada malo-

Himeko: -estoy bien oto-san gracias a hinata-chan ella me trajo sana y salva hasta aquí, ¿puede cenar con nosotros esta noche? quiero agradecerle que me ayudo a encontrarte-

Naruto al escuchar su nombre pensó: (no esto no puede ser, no puede ser verdad ¿Qué hace ella aquí?, ¿Por qué me duele el corazón con solo verla? Esta tan bonita con el cabello largo hasta su cintura, y sus ojos hace cuanto que no veía esas dos lunas… ¡NO REACCIONA NARUTO ELLE TE ENGAÑO! Además ahora tienes una hija ya olvídala y contesta cortésmente como un educado hombre de familia…)

Hinata por su parte no daba crédito a lo que veía, su amado ají azul, había cambiado tanto, era todo un hombre inmediatamente los pensamientos comenzaron a trabajar en su cabeza: (no esto no es posible ¿Por qué justo ahora te tengo que volver a ver? ¿Por qué ahora que me has olvidado? Ahora has vuelto a hacer tu vida, no quería enterarme de esto, te has olvidado de mí, tienes una familia, tu tenias derecho a ser feliz pero no quería enterarme de esto naruto-kun, esto no puede ser mas doloroso…)

Luego de unos minutos de silencio naruto hablo…

Naruto: -muchas gracias señorita Hyuuga por haber encontrado a mi hija, le agradezco con toda el alma el haberme devuelto a mi himeko-chan, nos honraría mucho que usted aceptara cenar con nosotros en unas horas-

Hinata: (retuvo sus lagrimas de dolor)-no es nada naruto-kun, y no quiero ser una molestia así que debo declinar su generosa oferta-

No se dijo nada mas, ambos estaban a punto de retirarse cuando…

Himeko: -hinata-chan no es justo yo quiero que cenes con nosotros, pensé que seriamos amigas como tu me dijiste- (y puso una carita tan tierna como la de una gatito pequeño a la que hinata no pudo decir que no)

Naruto: -bueno señorita hyuuga venga como a las nueve de la noche, aquí es donde nos estamos hospedando- (diciendo esto le tendió un papel con la dirección, que curiosamente era frente a la mansión hyuuga)- hasta pronto señorita hyuuga-

Hinata: -hasta pronto naruto-kun, hasta pronto himeko-chan-

Himeko: -hasta pronto hinata-chan-

Después de esto hinata llego a su mansión, fue recibida por todos como su fuera una reina, todos hacían una reverencia al pasar, le avisaron que su nombramiento como jefa del clan se llevaría acabo mañana al medio día en la torre de la hokage…

-Hinata pov-

Y ahora que ago, porque acepte cenar con ellos, no quiero verlos, me rompería el corazón, pero debo ir ya e aceptado, será mejor que me bañe y me prepare… Kamy-sama porque la vida es tan dura conmigo, ya no e pagado lo suficiente, esto ya no puede ser peor…

-Fin Hinata pov-

Naruto y Himeko llegaron a su mansión, extrañamente fueron recibidos por barios empleados, ellos le explicaron que ellos antiguamente trabajaban para su padre y que al morir habían abandonado la casa pero la hokage les había encargado dejar en óptimas condiciones la mansión… y los había contratado para servirlos por el lapso de unos meses, luego de ese tiempo, les dijo la Godaime que el hijo del señor Namikaze heredaría una gran fortuna con la cual podía contratarlos permanentemente, si el lo deseaba… en fin luego de la explicación le mostraron la enorme mansión que contaba con infinidad de cuartos, una decoración lujosa digna de un rey, excéntricas pinturas y varias obras de arte… a naruto le pareció que necesitaría un mapa para no perderse ahí… luego de bromear un rato con su hija recordó la cena que tendría y les pidió que prepararan una cena para 3 personas que esperaba invitados…

AAAA un adelanto del próximo capitulo… después de la cena nuestros protagonistas van a tener una charla "personal" donde lo que siente el uno por el otro quedara expuesto… ya saben aunque sea dejen E-mail bomba pero contesten… y si van de dejar una critica que sea con causa… no como esos tontos que te dicen cualquier sandez y no leen mis aclaraciones, ahí explico todo… bueno chau y PARA LAS CHICAS INTERESADAS TENGO 17 Y soy soltero jajajaja… OK no pude resistirme a esa broma estoy de muy buen humor…


	9. lo que sentimos

Hola a todos como el payaso muerto prometió, acá esta otro fic recién termino de escribirlo y me costo mucho quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, no los voy a nombrar porque me duelen los ojos de estar enfrente del monitor tapeando…. Y quiero hacer la siguiente aclaración, no confundan buen humor con felicidad, la felicidad para mi no existe salvo en los Fics con finales felices… muchas gracias por los revires realmente me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando los leo…

**Y COMO YA DIJE NO SE PREOCUPEN NARU Y HINA TERMINARAN JUNTOS COMO DEBE SER…**

Lo que Sentimos

Nueve de la noche en la puerta de la ahora mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki……………………

Hinata se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos………

Hinata: (-Kamy-sama ¿Por qué vine?, no quiero ver a naruto con su nueva familia… el ya me ha olvidado, era de esperarse hinata, el tiene derecho a ser feliz… debería aprovechar ahora e irme, pero no se vería bien para la futura jefa del clan, debo mantener una imagen, ¿solo estaré poniendo excusas para quedarme o irme? Dios debo verlo y aunque ya es tarde quiero que sepa toda la verdad… pero el ya formo una familia, no debe de importarle lo mas mínimo… yo no debería seguir insistiendo… el tiene derecho a ser feliz… pero aun así algo dentro de mi corazón me dice que hable con el… pero, ¡KAMY-SAMA DAME UNA SEÑAL CUALQUIER COSA NO SE QUE HACER!-)

Himeko interrumpió sus pensamientos…

Himeko: -Hinata-chan que bueno que viniste, vine a ver si venias y te encuentro en la puerta de la casa, vamos mi oto-san ya tiene mucha hambre, estas muy bonita-

Hinata: -gracias Himeko-chan, tu eres muy bonita, y entremos tu papa nos estará esperando- (-hay no y ahora, tranquila hinata, solo cena con ellos y luego pídele a naruto-kun un minuto para hablar-)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el comedor esperando a su hija…

Naruto: (-¡ha! Pero que hambre tengo, de seguro hinata no se aparecerá, es mejor así, solo la esperaremos media hora más y cenaremos, pensé que la había olvidado pero con solo verla algo dentro de mi despertó, porque no la e podido olvidar, aun así debo ser fuerte, mis sentimientos no me sirven de nada, solo me hacen vulnerable y muy débil, si quiero ser un buen padre no puedo ser tan débil e influenciable, himeko cuenta conmigo y ella es la única en mi vida, con mi hija a mi lado no necesercito nadie mas…-)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Himeko: --oto-san, hinata-chan ya a llegado—

Naruto: -que bueno hija, dile que pase, que la estábamos esperando— (-maldita sea, vino, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Tranquilo y aparenta educación y modales como todo un hombre de familia naruto-)

Hinata:-con permiso- (hoy no estoy temblando, tranquila hinata, solo toma asiento)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Una ves que todos tomaron asiento en la mesa naruto ordeno que trajeran la comida, cuando estaban apunto de empezar a comer…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Himeko: -hinata-chan que sucede que no comes-

Hinata: -himeko, ¿no deberíamos esperar a tu, madre antes de empezar a comer?

Himeko: (la cara de himeko se cubrió de tristeza y contesto) –no hinata-chan, mi mama murió cuando yo era pequeña—

Hinata: -himeko-chan lo-lo siento mucho yo-yo no sabia-(-hay no que e echo creo que le e regado-)

Naruto: -no se preocupe señorita hyuuga, usted no tiene la culpa después de todo no sabia, creo que debí comentarle- (-que bien, gracias a este pequeño error de ella, no se quedara mucho tiempo, mmm que rica esta este ramen casero-)

Himeko: -no te preocupes hinata-chan después de todo tu no sabias, la verdad es que quisiera tener una mama…-

Hinata: -de verdad lo siento, himeko-chan, pero conozco a tu papa de seguro te quiere mucho y te protege el es muy bueno- (-así que es padre soltero EEE, bueno por lo menos esta a mi alcance, ¡no puedo creer que dije eso! ¡En que estas pensando hinata! ¡Reacciona!-)

Himeko: -¿y de donde se conocen tu y ti papa?

Hinata: -bueno, esto, es que, bueno, nosotros éramos parej…-

Naruto: (interrumpió antes de que terminara y con voz seria y fría dijo): amigos, nosotros éramos muy buenos amigos de la academia e hicimos barias misiones juntos-

Hinata: (-¿por que naruto-kun? ¿Por qué niegas lo nuestro?-) –así es himeko nosotros éramos amigos- (-creo que voy a llorar, hinata se fuerte sabias que esto pasaría-)

Himeko: -sabes tu eres muy buena y muy bonita serias una buena madre… ¿quieres ser mi oka-san?-

Naruto: -cof, cof, ahgg, cof, ahgg, cof…- (Se ahogo con el ramen que tenía en su boca y casi se asfixia) (-dios parece que me estas provocando, por que a mi, cuando llegue al cielo arreglaremos todas las cuentas pendientes y te cobrare todas estas gracias tuyas kamy-)-himeko no incomodes a la señorita hyuuga, además no quiero tener problemas con su esposo o su prometido-

Hinata: (-KYAAA hime quiere que sea su mama parece que la vida me sonríe gracias kamy-sama-) –pues de echo naruto-kun yo no estoy casada ni mucho menos comprometida-

Naruto: (-¿será cierto? Ni se te ocurra naruto recuerda lo de ser fuerte…-)

Himeko: -entonces no hay problema… ¿quieres ser mi mama?-

Naruto: -¡himeko!... Creo que es hora que te vallas a dormir…--

Himeko: -¡pero no estoy cansada papa! Y quiero quedarme un rato más con hinata-

Naruto: -hime hoy te perdiste y deambulaste por toda la aldea, además ya es hora de que te bayas a dormir, debes descansar, y siempre te dejo quedarte despierta hasta las 9:30 y ya son 10:40, despídete de la señorita hyuuga-

Himeko: -adiós hinata-chan espero verte pronto de nuevo-

Hinata: -adiós himeko-chan te veré pronto de nuevo- (adiós futura hijita jiji, ahora solo que me perdone naru-kun, lo único que te pido kamy-sama es otra oportunidad, para poder ser feliz, y no te pediré mas nada en la vida-)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto fue a acostar a himeko una ves en su cama ella le hablo a su padre…

Himeko: -papa quiero que te hagas mas amigo de hinata-chan…

Naruto: -¿Por qué lo dices hime?

Himeko: -es que quiero que ella sea mi mama, ella es muy buena y muy bonita, por favor ¿puede ser ella mi oka-san?

Naruto: -hime ¿realmente la quieres como tu madre?

Himeko: -si puede que apenas la conozca pero hay algo en ella que la hace única y muy especial, por favor ¿puede ella ser mi oka-san?

Naruto: -hime no te prometo nada, pero déjame ver como se dan las cosas y podría ella terminar siendo tu oka-san, le daré una oportunidad pero no me presiones ni a mi ni a ella ¿de acuerdo?-

Himeko: -de acuerdo papi, hasta mañana-

Naruto: -hasta mañana hime-chan-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto volvió al comedor donde se encontraba hinata……..

Hinata: -es una niña muy especia-

Naruto: -así es mi razón de vivir-

Hinata: -naruto ¿podríamos hablar?-

Naruto: -estamos hablando ¿o no señorita hyuuga?-

Hinata: -no me refería en privado- (hinata le izo señas de que los empleados estaban escondidos escuchándolos)

Naruto: -de acuerdo vayamos a caminar- (-malditos chismosos si siguen así los despediré a todos-)

Empleado 1: -es igual de mujeriego que el difunto señor Namikaze-

Empleado 2: -si así es pero la chica es muy bonita-

Naruto: -¡OIGAN LOS ESCUCHE SI SIGUEN CON ESO LOS TERMINARE DESPIDIENDO! ¡TENGAN RESPETO POR MI; MI HIJA Y LA SEÑORITA HYUUGA!

Empleados: -lo sentimos señor Uzumaki, no se volverá a repetir-

Naruto: (-malditos empleados-) -¡vayámonos hinata!

Empleados: ¡es un mujeriego!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya estaba a unas cuadras de la mansión decidieron sentarse en los bancos de una plaza…

Hinata: -naruto-kun tu, tu ¿aun sientes algo por mí?-

Naruto: -¿a que quieres legar hinata?

Hinata: -naruto-kun yo necesito explicarte lo que paso aquel día-

Naruto: -si es eso de lo que querías hablar no tengo el mas mínimo interés en escucharte, si era eso me retiro-

Hinata: -naruto-kun (con lagrimas en sus ojos) tan poco signifique para ti que ni siquiera me puedes dar 5 minutos de tu tiempo-

Naruto: -¡SUFICIENTE YA NO LO SOPORTO! ¡SOY YO QUIEN DEBERÍA DECIRTE ESO! ¡TAN POCO SIGNIFIQUE PARA TI QUE SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO! ¡TAN POCO SIGNIFIQUE PARA QUE ME DAÑARAS DE ESA MANERA!

HINATA: -naruto, snif, snif (las lágrimas caían de sus ojos perlados) eso no fue así déjame explicarte-

Naruto: ¡entonces explícame ya que tú sacaste el tema ¿no?

Hinata: -veas ese día a la mañana cuando, snif, snif, te fuiste kiba apareció, se quedo a almorzar conmigo, snif, el luego me dijo que me amaba y yo le conteste que yo te quería a ti, el luego me pidió que yo le dirá su primer beso, el me convenció diciendo que sufría mucho al no poder decirme, yo recordé todo lo que sufría cuando tu solo mirabas a satura y me sentí culpable por causar ese dolor, el me manipulo para que accediera naruto, fue mi culpa por caer en su trampa el solo quería separarnos y lo consiguió-

Naruto: (no decía nada solo caigan grandes lagrimas de sus ojos)

Hinata: -por favor naruto dime algo, snif, snif, lo que sea-

Naruto: -¿que quieres que te diga, que quieres de mi hina?

Hinata: -naruto-kun quiero saber ¿Qué sientes por mi? ¿Me odias? Por favor dímelo, yo te amo con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma, desde que te perdí mi vida ya no tiene sentido, varias veces pensé en quitármela, pero recordaba lo que me dijiste, y gracias a eso estoy viva, naruto-kun yo te amo, snif, snif (grandes lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos) si me odias dímelo así podré dejarte ir, tu mereces ser feliz, dime que me odias por favor, borra toda esperanza de mi ser para que ya pueda dejar de soñar que tu me perdonas y que vivimos felices por siempre, naruto, yo no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti, no quiero seguir con esta miserable existencia, por favor, snif (ya no pudo continuar su llanto le impedía seguir hablando, bajo la mirada y sus lagrimas parecían dos cascadas que salían de sus ojos), por favor dímelo…

Naruto: -hime aunque quisiera no puedo, yo todavía te amo, no sabes el dolor que sentí al verte besándote con ese otro, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, sentía como si un kunai al rojo vivo se me enterrara en el pecho, no podía creerlo, pensé que era alguna técnica ilusoria, me decía a mi mismo, no mi dulce hinata nunca me haría eso, ella me ama, es la única que realmente me quiere, después de la ultima ves que hablamos decidí quitarme la vida, fui en busca de akatsuki , para dejarme matar por ellos, no sabes el infierno que siempre fue mi vida, solo hubo dolor y sufrimiento, y cuando al fin pensé que podía ser feliz te vi besándote con otro, aun recuerdo, ahí fue donde encontré agonizando a la mama de himeko y le prometí que la cuidaría con mi vida, esa niña fue la luz en la oscuridad, entiende que mi corazón esta dividido, una parte me grita que te ama y que quiere perdonarte porque sin ti no puede vivir, y la otra me dice que ya estoy cansado de sufrir, que ya no soportaría mas dolor, que sea feliz con mi hija ya que con ella puedo cumplir mi sueño de tener una familia y ser un buen padre…-

Hinata: -perdóname naruto, por haberte fallado, yo te prometí que te amaría, que nunca te dejaría sufrir, snif, snif, yo fui la que arruino todo, snif, snif de no ser por mi, ahora estaríamos juntos… snif, snif ¿no existe ninguna posibilidad de que puedas darme una oportunidad?

Naruto: -hinata yo…-

¿?: -pero miren quien esta aquí, naruto y hinata-

Naru/hina: -kiba-

Kiba: -entiéndelo naruto hinata nunca te quiso y nunca te querrá, solo fuiste un juego para nosotros, una diversión, solíamos reírnos de ti a tus espaldas, hinata no es necesario seguir con el juego-

Hinata en un rápido movimiento desapareció y apareció detrás de kiba…………………….

Hinata: -¡eres un maldito, lo única que querías era separarnos, y lo conseguiste arruinaste mi vida nunca te perdonare eso! ¡Recuerdas que te dije que te mataría! ¡Muere maldito! ¡Rokujuu Yonshou! (Mano de las ocho divinidades: 64 golpes)-

Kiba salio volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared… no conforme hinata volvio a atacar…

Hinata: -¡MUERE! ¡Hakke Kuushou! (Mano de las ocho divinidades: Palma de aire)-

Se escuchaban los golpes secos el la carne de kiba como si lo estuviera reventando por dentro… ella se detuvo, concentro mas chacra, y apenas kiba pudo ponerce de pie….

Hinata: -¡MUERE MALDITO! Hakkeshou: Hyaku Nijuhachi (Mano de las ocho divinidades: 128 golpes)-

Esta ves kiba quedo inconsciente e el suelo apenas respiraba… de su boca chorreaba gran cantidad de sangre…

Hinata: -aun sigues vivo, no por mucho- (concentro tanta cantidad de chacra en su mano derecha que esta brillaba en un tono azul) -muere jouken al corazón-

Justo antes de que la mano de hinata impactara en el corazón de kiba…

Naruto: -¡hinata detente!-

Hinata: -¡NO naruto el debe pagar por lo que nos ha hacho!-

Naruto: -hime tu no eras así ¿que te sucedió?

Hinata: -te perdí naruto, perdí lo que mas amaba, y lo única que tenia, séme sincero naruto, ¿aun hay una posibilidad de que estemos juntos?

Naruto:-hime yo te amo, pero no estoy seguro, dame tiempo, no quiero sufrir de nuevo-

Hinata:-te esperare naruto-kun tu eres lo único que yo realmente quiero… que realmente amo--

PORFA DEJEN REVIRES……………………………….


	10. Parece una broma ¿CITAS GRUPALES?

Hola a todos e vuelto… yo se que quieren matarme por el retraso, **pero casi me mata la UNI ayer dormí casi 14 hs no había dormido en una semana para los parciales…** bueno para las interesadas por ahí leí que solicitaban mi MSN y es ... Siempre estoy en plan de hacer nuevas amigas y de recolectar ideas jajaja….. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIRES A TODOS SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MI, PARA ESTE LOCO ESCRITOR QUE EXTRAÑA MUCHO A SU NOVIA… JAJAJA… EN FIN YA ESTA RE CERCA LA RECONCILIACIÓN Y PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LES PROMETO QUE ME TOMO EL TRABAJO DE REVISAR SUS NOMBRES Y LES AGO UN AGRADECIMIENTO A CADA UNO… HAAA ENZIMA EL 10 RINDO DE NUEVO AXIAL QUE VOY A INTENTAR ESCRIBIR OTRO CÁP. PRONTO SINO PUEDO NO ME ODIEN…

Parece una broma de mal gusto… ¿Citas de compromiso grupales?

-Hinata Pov-

Gracias kamy-sama gracias, parece que al fin escuchas mis plegarias, dios parece increíble es casi un sueño, aun no puedo creer que mi clan quiere que me case con el siguiente hokage, ese es mi naruto-kun, jijij, estoy muy feliz porque al fin podré estar contigo y haré lo imposible para que me elijas a mi y que las otras busconas que están tras tu puesto queden eliminadas, la honorable hokage-sama me a mandado a llamar para la primera cita, me parece muy extraño que sea grupal, en fin tendré que vestirme lo mas linda posible para que me veas a mi jijiji.

-Hinata Pov-

….

-Naruto pov-

Han pasado ya dos días… y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti hinata… todo pasa por mis ojos, recuerdo lo que me dijiste… quiero creerte hinata pero tengo miedo… tengo miedo de darle otra oportunidad al amor y sufrir de nuevo… todo lo que me dijiste parece real, creo que es cierto que cometiste un error y fuiste manipulada… jeje me lo dejaste bien en claro cuando casi masacraste a kiba ese día, que bueno que se esta recuperando en el hospital y las cosas no terminaron mal, temí que te expulsaran de nuevo, ¡kamy-sama ayúdame dame una señal dime lo que debo hacer! ¡Cualquier señal dámela!, no te e visto en dos días y creo que me estoy volviendo loco, y enzima de todo para colmo de males tengo que casarme en menos de un mes ya que e aceptado el puesto de hokage por himeko, ella realmente le encanta esta aldea, pero como elegir una esposa cuando no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza hinata… y sobre todo como elegir una esposa que sea una buena madre para himeko y que a ella le agrade… ¡kamy-sama por favor ana señal!

-Fin naruto pov-

Himeko: -¡Papa ya llegue!-

Naruto: -hola hime ¿como te fue hoy en la academia?-

Himeko: -muy aburrido papa, iruka-sensei dice que estoy demasiado adelantada en la clase y que debo esperar a que los otros me alcancen por eso no puede enseñarme nada nuevo… es muy aburrido todo lo que nos enseña es lo que me enseñaste desde hace mucho…-

Naruto: -jeje creo que no debí enseñarte técnicas tan avanzadas-

Himeko: -oto-san que te sucede pareces triste-

Naruto: -a ti no te puedo engañar himeko-chan veras ahora mismo debo presentarme ante la hokage para que me de las citas oficiales de los clanes que quieren que me case con sus hijas-

Himeko:-pero oto-san ya habíamos hablado de eso, yo quiero que te cases con hinata-chan, yo quiero que ella sea mi oka-san-

Naruto:-si hime ya habíamos hablado, quiero que me acompañes a las citas y quiero que tu elijas a tu nueva oka-san, que dices, si no te agradan no me casare con quien a ti no te simpatice, ya sabes que tu eres la única chica en mi vida, eres lo mas importante para mi-

Himeko: -gracias oto-san eres el mejor padre del mundo-

Naruto: -bueno vayamos a la oficina de la hokage que te estaba esperando para ir contigo-

…

20 minutos después. En la oficina de la Hokage.

…

Tsunade: -naruto, himeko que bueno que han venido, ¿naruto le has hablado acerca de las citas?-

Naruto: -así es y ella esta de acuerdo, solo una condición-

Tsunade: -¿Cuál naruto?*-

Naruto: -ella debe acompañarme a todas las citas-

Tsunade: -ha eso no me ingresa, veras naruto yo ya estoy realmente cansada del trabajo este de hokage y mientras mas pronto te cases y lo aceptes me tomare unas merecidas vacaciones-

Naruto: -¿Y eso que tiene que ver con las citas que vine a recibir?

Tsunade: -Pues veras me imagine que tardarías una eternidad en salir con todas las chicas y conocerlas y que tu hija las conozca así que vas a tener una sola cita con todas las chicas por que te crees que te ice venir tan temprano jaja-

Naruto: -¿Qué TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA?-

Tsunade: -cuando se trata de mis intereses no bromeo naruto jaja-

Naruto: (-kamy esto es una señal por que tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo, una cita grupal con varias chicas y mi himeko, con lo celosa que se pone, esto no va a terminar bien-): -dios ¿y quienes son?-

Tsunade: -veras solo las hijas de los clanes más importantes están en posición y edad de casarse, y solo quedan tres candidatas: Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno-

Naruto: -¿¡QUEEEE SAKURA! ¡NO PUEDE SER!...

Himeko: -¿quien es esa chica sakura papa y por que parece que le tienes miedo?-

Tsunade: -hace mucho por miedo, cuando tu papa y sakura eran jóvenes, ella intento matar a tu papa-

Himeko:-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (himeko se desparramaba en el suelo de la risa)

Tsunade: -¿de que te ríes himeko?-

Himeko: - ¡JAJAJA! AL PERECER MI OTO-SAN ERA MUY POPULAR CON LAS CHICAS ¡JAJAJA!

Tsunade: -JAJAJAJA esta niña es encantadora, ¡jajaja! me va a matar de la risa-

Naruto: -muy gracioso himeko… (Dijo con una venita a punto de reventar en la frente) como sea ella me a pedido ya disculpas por lo sucedido y la e perdonado-

Tsunade:-hay dios, bueno ya termine de reírme, naruto tus citas te están esperando en la otra habitación-

Naruto: -¿Qué ahora mismo?-

Tsunade: -así es en un momento las are pasar-

….

En la otra habitación

….

Ino: -el otro día vi a naruto-kun con su hija frente de la florería, no la había visto desde hace mucho y la verdad… esta muy guapo jijij-

Hinata: (-¡maldita cualquiera naruto-kun es mió y solo mió!-): -Ino ¿tú te casarías sin amar a alguien o por conveniencia?- (-ja quedaras como una interesada jajaja-)

Ino: -la verdad hinata a mi no me interesaría nada con respecto a su condición, con semejante papazote a quien le importaría, el solo verlo se me cae la baba (-dios esta realmente buenísimo-) jijiji, tu que dices frentona-

Sakura: -veras ino-cerda, tengo que concordar contigo, naruto-kun esta realmente guapo, por kamy lo has visto esos años fuera le han sentado de maravilla, es todo un adonis (-dios no puede estar mejor esta como me gustan-), jijiji-

Hinata: (-malditas busconas, naruto es mió, yo lo quise desde siempre y no voy a renunciar a el-)-no se como dices eso sakura después de lo que paso- (-jaja estate la pegue donde mas te duele-)

Sakura: -hinata, yo ya le e pedido disculpas a el y las ha aceptado e incluso te e pedido disculpas a ti por lo sucedido… mira entiendo que estés celosa, pero tu tuviste tu oportunidad con naruto y la perdiste de lo contrario seguirían juntos y esa hija de el seria tuya- (-¡JA! a que te supo hinata-)

Ino: ¡así es hinata, tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad, y ahora naruto esta libre para amar de nuevo, y al parecer con un poco de "azúcar rubia" podré conquistarlo!-

Hinata: -¡tu no sabes nada, naruto me quiere a mi y tu ino eres una buscona, son unas sorras no les voy a dejar el camino libre naruto es mió!-

Sakura: -¡No voy a renunciar a naruto el puede ser mi ultima oportunidad para el amor, se que cometí errores pero no eres quien para reprocharme además según se dice tu engañaste a naruto con kiba y vienes a hacerte la niña buena, no te la voy a dejar fácil yo haré lo imposible para ser su esposa!-

Ino: -digo lo mismo y hinata yo no te voy a dejar el camino libre el es el ultimo chico lindo en esta aldea y tiene lo que yo quiero, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, tu lo tuviste y lo perdiste jajaja-

Hinata: -¡Miren par de sorras, no saben nada de lo que paso entre naruto y yo, no voy a permitir que tu sakura que siempre lo odiaste y siempre lo despreciaste por sasuke vengas ahora que lo quieres, y tu ino lo único que te interesa es llevártelo a la cama, eres una buscona, naruto me ama a mi y se quedara conmigo!-

…

JUSTO EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO TSUNADE APARECIÓ A BUSCARLAS IMPIDIENDO ASÍ LA MASACRE QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE SUCEDER.

…..

Tsunade: -bueno naruto aquí están las chicas-

Hinata: -hola naruto-kun, hola himeko-chan-

Sakura: -hola naruto, que linda hija tienes es igual a ti-

Ino: -hola naru estas muy guapo…-

Naruto: (-¿Por qué a mi?, bueno primero deja todo en claro naruto-) –hola hinata, sakura, ino… primer que nada quiero dejar en claro que no tengo el menor interés en casarme, solo lo voy a hacer como un requisito para ser hokage, en segundo lugar a nuestra "cita" nos acompañara mi hija himeko, ella será la que juzgue a todas ustedes y decida quien se case conmigo, yo quiero que mi futura esposa sea una buena madre para himeko, eso será todo, la que se case conmigo quedara libre de cualquier deber de esposa siempre y cuando cuide bien de mi hija-

Sakura: -por mi no hay problema naruto-kun- (-así que tendré que ganarme a la mocosa para poder ser su esposa pan comido-)

Ino: -por mi tampoco- (-uff que fastidio tendré que ganarme a la mocosa para poder estar con naru, y con lo que detesto a los crios-)

Hinata: -me encantaría que himeko nos acompañara- (-jajaja la niña me quiere a mi ya tengo todo ganado, que bueno que me encantan los niños y me llevo bien con ellos-)

Naruto: -de acuerdo, pero no tenia nada planeado para esto-

Himeko: -oto-san que dices ¿si vamos a la feria de diversiones que acaba de llegar y luego las invitas a comer a la casa?-

Naruto: -mmm no se ¿que dicen ustedes?-

Hinata/sakura/ino: -¡no hay problema naruto-kun!-

…

Partieron así hacia la feria que había llegado a konoha hace poco, en el camino ino y sakura no dejaban de coquetear con el rubio haciendo que hinata y himeko sacaran chispas por los ojos, una ves que llegaron himeko hablo.

…

Himeko: -sakura-san me ¿llevarías a la fuente de sodas?- (-yo te enseñare que yo soy la única chica en la vida de mi oto-san-)

Sakura: -claro himeko vamos- (-ufff que fastidio esta mocosa-)

…

Se alejaron de naruto, ino y hinata, una vez ahí himeko compro unas 4 latas de refresco.

…

Himeko: -sabes mi papa quiere a la gente que es buena conmigo… en especial cuando me dan dinero… y hay un linda panda que me gusta mucho ahí enfrente-

Sakura: -¡olvídalo mocosa no te voy a dar nada!-

Himeko: -OK no me dejas opción (tomo 2 latas y las comenzó a agitar fuertemente), si no me das 500 yenes para comprar ese panda, (la apunto con la lata de refresco), te voy a dejar como sopa-

Sakura: -No creo que te atrevas niña-

Himeko: -tu lo pediste-(destapo la lata y baño totalmente a sakura)

….

Naruto se preocupo porque su hija estaba tardando demasiado en comprar esos refrescos, salio en su búsqueda y cual grande fue su impresión cuando vio a su hija siendo zamarreada por sakura bañada de pies a cabeza por refresco, y a su hija que continuaba mojando a sakura con las latas…

…

Naruto: -¡Pero que esta sucediendo aquí!- (grito el rubio)

Himeko: -Papa… snif, snif, esa mala cabeza de chicle comenzó a tratarme mal y luego quiso pegarme, snif, snif, es muy mala yo lo único que pude hacer para defenderme fue echarle refresco-

Sakura: -NO es verdad ella es mala es muy mala, quiso chantajearme y como no accedí me baño en refresco, esa niñas es un demonio-

Naruto: -sakura que dices himeko es una niña inocente y muy buena me decepciona tu actitud, como te atreves a intentar culpar a una niña pequeña de tus desequilibrios sicóticos, no quiero verte mas cerca de ella-

Himeko: -mnnnmmmmnnn- (le sacaba la lengua a sakura)

Sakura: -pero es verdad yo no le ice lo que dijo, mejor me voy mientras aun me queda algo de dignidad-

…

Sakura se marcho dejando a una confundida ino, una sonriente hinata y una feliz himeko en los brazos de su padre…

….

Himeko: (-una menos, la frentona cabeza de chicle ya esta fuera, falta la otra rubia mal teñida-): -Ino-san ¿mellabas a comprar un hot-dog?-

Ino: -claro himeko-chan vamos- (-maldita mocosa seguro que tu te deshiciste de sakura y ahora lo planeas hacer conmigo-)

….

Ino iba tan preocupada por lo que estaba pensando que no se percato que enfrente había un gran charco de lodo…

…

Himeko: (-jajaja este es el momento perfecto-) -¡ino-san mira mi oto-san y hinata san se están besando enfrente!-

Ino: -¿Qué donde?-

…

Cuando Ino se distrajo himeko la empujo asía el lodo, dejándola con la cabeza enterrada en el lodo al haber ciado de frente

…

Himeko: -¡JAJAJAJA! ME PARECE QUE ASÍ TE VES MAS BONITA Y EL CASTAÑO SE TE VE MEJOR ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Ino: -¡MALDITA MOCOSA TE MATARÉ!

…

Ino corrió tras la niña dispuesta a acecinarla, pero himeko astutamente corrió hacia donde estaba su padre y unas ves en brazos de el comenzó a llorar…

…

Naruto: -himeko que te sucede-

Himeko: -ino-san es muy mala ella sola se callo al lodo y me culpo a mi, y quiere golpearme como sakura-san, ellas son muy malas, ¡BUAAAA! (la niña lloraba desconsoladamente)

Ino: -naruto tu hija es un demonio mira lo que me hizo, ella se deshizo de sakura y quiere hacer lo mismo conmigo-

Naruto: -esto ya es el colmo… primero sakura y ahora tu, quien sigue hinata, si no quieres a mi hija díganmelo, díganme que no quieren a un padre soltero para casarse pero no voy a tolerar que maltraten a mi hija, ya es suficiente será mejor que te vallas ino-

Ino: -mejor me voy mientras aun me queda algo de dignidad-

Himeko: -Y creo que hinata chan es la ganadora jijiji-

Naruto: -hime ¿tu hiciste algo para que ellas se enfadaran?-

Himeko: -no papi yo nunca lo aria, y como hinata-chan es la única que queda supongo que ella será mi oka-san ¿no es así?

Naruto: (con la cara roja de la vergüenza) –veremos himeko, señorita hyuuga la espero en nuestra casa dentro de 2 horas para cenar si usted gusta-

Hinata: -encantada naruto-kun- (se acerco a himeko y le susurro algo bajo para que naruto no la escuchara: Gracias himeko)

Himeko: (le guiño un ojo) y le dijo: no hay porque te espero hasta pronto hinata-chan…

Bueno y que les pareció…. Ya saben dejen revires y si escriben algunos yo veo si me ago un tiempo y escribo la Cont.…YA ESTA MUY CERCA LA RECONCILIACIÓN NARU Y HINA…


	11. LA CENA Y LA RECONCILIACION

Hola soy yo e vuelto mil perdones por no poder actualizar mis fics pero la uní me dejo en coma 4… quiero agradecerle a las siguientes personas **y a los que quieran contactarme mi MSN esta en mi perfil…**

**ALEX, ANIMES, HIKERI HIME16, TODOKE, 10XXX10, SHECCIL-CHAN, ONIGAN, JULI, HEERO KUSANAGI, KOU-CHAN, XDXDNARUHINA4EVERXDXD, CAMILA… muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, si se me olvido alguien perdón…**

La verdad me gustaría una opinión de cómo son mis fics, no teman en criticar, personalmente odio esos fics en que dicen que son románticos y la trama se re pierde, me gustaría que me dijeran que les gusta de este fic y que no…

Cena para conquistar tu corazón

Mansión Namikaze….

-Hinata Pov-

Hinata: (-kamy-sama te pido que me ayudes esta noche a que naruto-kun me de una oportunidad mas… uff que bueno que himeko-chan se deciso de las busconas de sakura e ino esas sorras solo querían aprovecharse de Naru… bueno no importa… ahora mismo pongo mi plan "conquistando tu corazón" en marcha, jijiji hay dios parezco una loquita inventando estos planes pero esta noche jugare todas mis cartas para que vuelvas a mi Naru… en fin voy a entrar…-)

Sirvientes:-bienvenida hyuuga-dono el señor Namikaze la esta esperando con la niña himeko pase por aquí…-

Los sirvientes la llevaron al salón de visitas donde naruto y himeko la estaban esperando…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Himeko: -Hinata-chan que bueno que viniste te estábamos esperando-

Hinata: -hola himeko-chan, naruto-kun, por nada me perdería la cena- (-jijiji, esta cena será la escusa perfecta para conquistar a Naru-)

Naruto:-hola señorita hyuuga- (-dios no se cuanto tiempo podre seguir manteniendo esta mascara de hombre serio… esta tan bonita, es tan preciosa, ¡naruto reacciona no pierdas la compostura!-)

Himeko: -ven Hinata siéntate junto a nosotros y conversemos-

Naruto: -himeko, señorita hyuuga discúlpenme un momento… en unos minutos estaré devuelta acompañándolas en la cena- (-debo alejarme de ella y poner mis ideas en orden… no se que voy a hacer-)

Himeko:-que raro se porta mi oto-san cuando hay cuando estamos delante de la gente-

Hinata: -himeko-chan dime una cosa… ¿Por qué te agrado?… ¿quiero decir por que quieres que tu papa y yo estemos juntos?… -

Himeko: -tu me agradas Hinata porque puedo ver en tus ojos que eres una buena persona y que tu quieres a mi papa… y porque mi papa me conto que antes de conocer a mi mama y de que yo naciera el estuvo, enamorado de una chica de cabello azul y ojos color perla y tu te pareces mucho a esa chica, mi papa guarda una foto de ella en una cajita con un anillo-

Hinata:(-naruto-kun todavía me quiere… ¿un minuto dijo que estaba enamorado? ¿Y si hace mucho ya dejo de amarme? ¡Hay dios ayúdame creo que voy a llorar! El me ha olvidado ¿pero si me hubiera olvidado no tendría esa foto mía? Pero himeko dijo que naruto estaba enamorado hasta que conoció a su madre. ¡Hay que confusión y que duda me esta carcomiendo por dentro!-)

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Volvamos con naruto

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto: (-quede como un maleducado al dejar así a Hinata y a himeko ¡NA! Desde cuando eso me importo… dios estoy demasiado nervioso y confundido… es como si empezara todo de nuevo… se supone que debería odiarla ¿No? Cualquiera en mi posición lo haría… pero porque yo no puedo… por que siento que la quiero mas a cada segundo… por que siento que necesito de ella para ser feliz… no se que hare… no quiero volver a sufrir… haaa me voy a desquiciar si sigo así, en fin no puedo ser débil aun no estoy seguro de que ella todavía me ama como yo la amo… dios temo que todo sea un juego, una broma, mi corazón no podría soportar otro engaño… realmente te amo Hinata pero temo que juegues conmigo… tan solo recordar ese día en que se arruino mi vida hace que lagrimas traicioneras se escapen de mis ojos rebelando mi parte mas vulnerable… no puedo ser débil y menos ahora… porque el destino se empeña en hacerme la vida miserable… toda mi vida a sido igual… primero desde pequeño fui despreciado por todos en la aldea, hasta que conocí a mis amigos, pensé que seria para siempre… pero ese día en que sakura dijo que era un monstro me devasto me sentí odiado por la persona que mas amaba … y luego, nunca podría olvidarlo tu apareciste en mi vida Hinata, el día en que me confirmaste que me amabas fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, podía sentir que era especial para alguien, que era amado, esas semanas que pasamos juntos fueron como un maravilloso sueño, fui tan feliz realmente por primera vez en toda mi vida supe y experimente la verdadera felicidad… pero como todo sueño termino… ese día no quiero ni recordarlo todo se apago, mi sueño se transformo en pesadilla… justo antes de lo peor, apareció mi ángel salvador, mi pequeña himeko… ella fue mi nueva razón de vivir… los primeros años fueron un poco difíciles pero experimente la alegría de tener una familia y fui feliz… pero ahora pasa esto, MALDITA VIDA ME ACES ILUCIONAR EN QUE PUEDO SER FELIZ Y SIEMPRE ME DESACES ESA ILUCION O ME COLOCAS TRABAS IMPOSIBLES DE SUPERAR POR QUE SOLO YO PARESCO ESTAR DESTINADO A SUFRIR Y CUANDO PARECE QUE LAS COSAS MEJORAN SOLO SE PONEN PEOR… ya no puedo mas con estas nuevas situaciones que se presentan quiero irme lo mas lejos posible de aquí y criar a himeko pero no puedo necesito el empleo como hokage así podre darle a himeko la buena vida que merece… dios ya no puedo mas no se si podre volver a la sala y mirarla directamente a la cara… todo esto ya es demasiado para mi… siento que tenga 2 corazones, un corazón cada ves que te ve Hinata siento que vuelve a vivir y que late cada ves mas fuerte… ese corazón siente que te ama… pero el otro… recuerda ese día, cada ves que te ve recuerda el dolor de verte con otro, y cada mirada tuya es como un puñal en el… es un dolor insoportable, hace que me den ganas de gritarte, de decirte mil barbaridades y de decirte que te odio y que te quiero lejos de mi vida para siempre… pero si dijera eso exageraría… porque ese corazón que esta destrozado, herido, aun te ama, aun con todo ese dolor y sufrimiento me dice que te ama… pero me grita que no quiere verte mas porque verte es una agonía… y esta arto del dolor solo quiere ser feliz…dios no se que hare… espero que en el momento correcto tome la decisión correcta-)

Naruto se dirigió al comedor donde lo esperaban himeko y Hinata…

Himeko: -oto-san te estábamos esperando-

Naruto: -lo siento, espero que me disculpe señorita hyuuga, pero tenia asuntos que revisar-

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La cena no transcurrió como Hinata lo esperaba pese a sus esfuerzos por hacer que naruto la mirara… Hinata utilizaba todos los medios… sonrisas llenas de ternura y miradas llenas de amor las cuales parecían pasar desapercibidas por naruto…

Hinata: (-Naruto-kun por que no me meras, estoy vestida con mi vestido mas hermoso, sabes aunque no te des cuenta te estoy mirando con todo mi amor Naru, te dedico sonrisas con todo mi cariño… y tu solo bostezas… no se cuanto tiempo podre seguir aguantando mis lagrimas… hay Naru si supieras cuanto TE AMO-)

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto: (-Hinata por que me haces esto… por que me creas ilusiones… me miras de esa manera tan tierna…tanto que puedo sentir en tu mirada… ¿amor?... no se pero tus cálidas sonrisas reviven mi lastimado corazón… dios por que yo… ¿que te hice kamy-sama para pasar por este sufrimiento? Lo mejor va a ser hablar de la propuesta de matrimonio puesto a que ella es la única pretendiente a ser mi esposa que queda… ¿dios pero como lo hago?... recuerdo que ella me pidió que volviéramos pero no estoy seguro… creo que solo saldré du dudas si le pregunto pero primero me hare un poco el difícil… jeje… si me hare el desinteresado y veremos Hinata si tu realmente me quieres o solo quieres estar junto a mi por mi futuro puesto de hokage… quizás todo lo que me dijo fue solo una estrategia para lograr ser mi esposa y darle mas prestigio a su clan… ¡JA! Y yo asiéndome ilusiones… quizás su clan le habrá aconsejado convertirse en mi esposa y ni siquiera me quiere solo un poco… lo sabe una ves que le de mi propuesta de matrimonio… jeje Hinata te hare una prueba si contestas que si en la primera oportunidad sabré que solo me quieres por interés y sabiendo eso podre olvidarte…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Himeko: -oto-san estoy muy cansada y me iré a dormir… ¿vas a discutir las cosas sobre el compromiso con mi oka-san?-

Naruto: -así es himeko-chan ahora mismo le iba a presentar las cuestiones de nuestro compromiso-(-himeko no me haces nada fácil las cosas-)

Himeko:-ok hasta mañana oka-san espero poder verte mañana y hasta mañana oto-san espero que la boda se realice pronto jijiji-

Diciendo esto himeko se esfumo dejando a una feliz Hinata y a un avergonzado naruto en el comedor.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto: (-bien creo que es ahora o nunca-) –señorita hyuuga le parecería que discutiéramos los términos de nuestro compromiso- dijo naruto muy serio.

Hinata: -como digas naruto-kun- (-si e estado esperando esto por mucho… ¿pero por que sonó tan serio? Dios esto me da un mal presentimiento…-)

Naruto: -señorita Hinata acompáñeme a mi despacho allí podremos discutir en privado nuestro asunto-

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Una ves en el despacho de naruto el hablo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto: -¿muy bien señorita hyuuga esta dispuesta a ser mi esposa?… ¿que espera a cambio?-

Hinata: -no entiendo tu pregunta naruto-kun- (-que habrá querido decir con eso-)

Naruto: (-bien Hinata… esta es tu prueba-) –le seré muy directo señorita hyuuga, le propondré un contrato matrimonial, yo solamente le exigiré fidelidad y la liberare de cualquier deber como esposa, a cambio de que usted cuide a mi hija y me ayude a criarla… el contrato se anulara si recibo una queja de mi hija contra usted, es una excelente oferta, después de todo los clanes a quienes representaban las candidatas que me presento tsunade-sama lo único que querían era prestigio y ascender posiciones en la jerarquía de la aldea, todo ello para sus clanes… en fin que pieza-)

Hinata: (contuvo las lagrimas y contesto)-eso quiere decir que si yo acepto el matrimonio solo se celebrara por la conveniencia de ambos… nunca habrá nada entre nosotros-

Naruto: -si exactamente… después de todo el único fin perseguido por ambos es la propia conveniencia ¿o me equivoco?... y bien ¿Qué contesta?-

Hinata: (Hinata ya no pudo contener mas sus lágrimas… dos gruesas y grandes lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos… si se ponía atención se podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón haciéndose pedazos al tiempo que le decía naruto):-lo-lo-losien-to señor Namikaze p-pero debo declinar su o-oferta- (-fui una tonta, una tonta al pensar que el me quería… después de lo que le hice… ya no quiero vivir…"nada me dolería mas que estar casada contigo y que tu no me quisieras como yo te quiero Naru" "nada me dolería mas que tenerte cerca y a la ves tan lejos"-)

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata Salió caminando casi corriendo de ahí al tiempo que dejaba un mar de lágrimas en su recorrido.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto:(-hay no dios que hice, lastime ha Hinata-chan… soy un imbécil… este a sido la peor idea que se me ha ocurrido… si ahora se que me amaba… pero cuando le pida perdón ella me odiara por lo que le acabo de hacer… perdóname Hinata pero tenia miedo… aun así… te amo y te necesito junto a mi…-)

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto Salió disparado en busca de Hinata la cual ya iba corriendo como a una cuadra de distancia…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata: -¿Qué qui-er-re señor na-mi-kaze?- (sus lagrimas no la dejaban hablar)

Naruto:-hime… perdóname- (diciendo esto la abraso tan fuerte que la oji-perla casi se queda sin aire)-veras lo de recién del matrimonio fue una prueba para ver si tu me querías a mi o me querías solo… (No pudo continuar ya que un terrible cachetazo casi le saca la cabeza al pelirrubio)

Hinata: (Contesto furica):-¡COMO TE ATREBES UZUMAQUI A DUDAR DE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI! ¡TE E PEDIDO MIL VESES PERDON Y MIL VECES TE HE DICHO LO QUE SIENTE MI CORAZON Y NADA DE LO QUE TE DIJE ESCUCHATE!... (Ya había vuelto a sollozar) snif, snif, nada de lo que te dije, de lo que te confesé… expuse mi corazón ante ti y fue en vano, snif, snif.-

Naruto: -perdóname hime por causarte tanto dolor se que el miedo que sentía… no es escusa para lo que te hice hime… yo todavía te amo… no sabes lo feliz que fui cuando rechazaste mi propuesta de matrimonio… ahí me di cuenta que realmente me querías a mi y no a mi puesto como hokage… yo se que te e lastimado demasiado ya … pero no puedo dejar de amarte… no sabes lo difícil que fue aparentar firmeza frente a ti mirándome de esa forma tan dulce… tu mirada hacia que mi carrazón brincara de alegría… que se me olvidara todo y que solo pudiera recordar lo mucho que te amo Hinata… lo mucho que me haces falta… lo mucho que me duele tenerte lejos… ahora soy yo el que te pregunta Hinata ¿hay alguna oportunidad de que estemos juntos de nuevo?-

Hinata: -naruto-kun tu-tu quieres que nosotros volvamos a estar juntos-

Naruto: -hime tu eres la única mujer la que e amado y siempre amare yo quiero ser feliz junto a ti-

Hinata: -naruto-kun si tu realmente quieres que nos demos una oportunidad quiero que no me mientas, que me digas la verdad ¿esta bien?-

Naruto: -esta bien Hinata yo nunca mas te mentiré es una promesa –

Hinata: -entonces contéstame ¿soy la única a la que has entregado tu corazón?-

Naruto: -Hinata tu eres la dueña de mi corazón tu y solo hime eres la chica a la que e amado y a la que siempre amare-

Hinata: -naruto me estas mintiendo, snif, snif, sino porque tuviste una hija con otra mujer, no es que no quiera a himeko, ella es una chica muy especial y muy buena, pero ella me dijo que tu le contaste que estuviste enamorado de mi hasta que conociste a su madre-

Naruto: -Hay hime eso era veras lo que te contare no quiero que se lo digas a himeko, si algún día tu se lo dijeras ahí si te odiaría para siempre… yo no soy el verdadero padre de himeko, apenas conocí a su madre, ella murió protegiendo a himeko de akatsiki, yo la encontré de casualidad, cuando paso todo lo de kiba me marche para dejarme matar en combate y ahí fui donde vi a la madre de himeko y a ella, la mujer suplicaba por la vida de hime, yo destroce a esos malditos pero la mujer estaba gravemente herida me izo prometer que cuidaría de hime y así lo cumpliré-

Hinata: -naruto-kun perdóname por dudar de ti, yo no se que decirte…-

Naruto:-quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mi Hinata, quiero escucharlo de tus labios-

Hinata: -solo si tu dices después lo que sientes por mi Naru –

Hinata: -naruto-kun yo te amo mas que a mi vida, cuando me dijiste lo del contrato de matrimonio mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pensé en ese momento que te perdí para siempre, nada me dolería mas que tenerte como mi esposo y saber que tu no sientes el mas mínimo aprecio por mi, eso me mataría, yo te amo Naru, eres lo primero cuando despierto en la mañana, y lo único en que pienso en el resto del día… yo te quiero como ninguna otra chica en el mundo, y no solo te quiero te necesito a mi lado ya que sin ti la vida no tiene sentido, sabes naruto yo sin ti no soy nada, yo cambiaria todo lo que tengo, lo que soy, por tenerte un segundo conmigo... naruto, yo siempre te ame y siempre te amare, se que no lo sabes pero desde el primer día de la academia te amo naruto, desde que éramos pequeños… cuando crecimos yo nunca tuve el valor de decirte que te amaba y siempre te observaba entre las sombras, y aun con todo esto yo siempre te ame y te observe desde lejos Naru, aunque tus ojos no me quieran ver, yo siempre me diré a mi misma "ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS YO SI TE AMARE" naruto-kun-

Naruto:-Hinata-chan no sabes o feliz que me hace el oírte decir esto… aunque no lo creas hime, aunque no haya demostrado nada estos días, yo te amo y cada segundo cerca de ti era un sufrimiento eterno, solo me ice el duro por temor a volver a salir lastimado de nuevo, tu siempre fuiste la única en mi corazón, ahora pedo decir que yo te necesito mas que cualquier persona, porque te necesito para que me cuides, para que aguantes mis tonterías y sobre todo "PARA QUE ME QUIERAS" … hyuuga Hinata me concedería su mano en matrimonio, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Hinata: (llorando de felicidad le dijo): -como negarme amor mío si tu eres mi todo, por supuesto que acepto-

Naruto se acerco lentamente al rostro de su amada totalmente nervioso, sus manos y pies temblaban hace mucho que deseaba que sucediera ese momento, cuando poso sus labios con los de la oji-perla una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, pero una ansiosa Hinata dejo perplejo al oji-azul, Hinata tomo de la nunca a naruto aprisionándolo contra sus labios e introdujo su lengua con tantas ansias que paralizaron al rubio que un poco después comenzó a seguirle el ritmo, tanta pasión tanta lujuria recorría sus cuerpos en ese instante los dos llegaron al paraíso al sentir todo ese amor reprimido que ambos deseaban compartir

EL FINAL YA ESTA DEMASIADO CERCA YA SABEN DEJEN REVIRES Y YO ESCRIVO, AUNQUE SEA AMENASAS DE MUERTE O E-MAIL bomba…


	12. EL FINAL

Bueno e vuelto y perdón por el retraso pero estoy en rehabilitación por la universidad, sinceramente creo que es hora de ponerle fin al sufrimiento de Naru y hina no me gusta verlos sufrir y creo que se alargo mucho y ya no me quedan ideas mejor me retiro de esta historia con dignidad o antes de que lo arruine, sinceramente michas gracias a todos por sus revires y con respecto a mi otra Historia, "descubriendo en verdadero amor" creo que la voy a cerrar por falta de interés, no lo tomen a mal pero son muy pocos lo que me alientan a que la siga no como en este fic que fue mi orgullo ya que llegue como a los 60 y algo de revires, en fin y igual tengo una súper historia en mente basada 100% en la vida real POR SUPUESTO EN VERSION NARUHINA… y TODOS SABEN QUE NADA ENTRETIENE MAS QUE LAS DESGRACIAS DE OTRAS PERSONAS… en fin creo que se llamara **la historia de Naruto "El Kuby" "EL Demonio sin luz y sin alma"**, no se asusten por el titulo es en sentido figurado…(en realidad se trata de la historia de un chico, de cómo cambia la vida, de lo dura que puede ser a veces y que dependiendo de las decisiones que se toman a lo largo de ella las cosas pueden terminar bien o mal) Y TAMBIEN TENGO OTRA HISTORIA ROMANTICA QUE SE LLAMA "MI AMOR ES CIEGO" AL PRINCIPIO ES UN POCO CHISTOSA… sin mas les dejo el final de "entre las sombras yo si te amare"

El Fin

Hinata se despertaba de su largo y placido sueño y aun creía que soñaba pues el hecho de que el gran amor de su vida le haya pedido su mano en matrimonio ya era todo un sueño hecho realidad… se levanto alegremente de su cama, se vistió y bajo a desayunar… para su fortuna o desgracia allí se encontraba su hermana menor Hanabi, quien la inundo con un mar de preguntas….

Hanabi: -y bien hermana como te fue ayer en tu cena con naruto-sama-

Hinata: -¿y por que tanto interés Hanabi?-

Hanabi: -¿Por que intentas escapar a mi pregunta con otra pregunta? ¿No será que tu y naruto…?... por lo menos no me digas que hicieron algo indebido en su casa… -(Dijo Hanabi con una mirada picara haciendo que Hinata se sorrajara).

Hinata: -¡HANABI!-(grito toda sonrojada)- como crees-

Hanabi: -entonces cuéntame o acaso tienes algo que ocultar-

Hinata:-ok te lo contare, pero solo porque quiero no porque intentas presionarme… bueno ayer todo parecía ir mal en la cena, naruto-kun prácticamente ni me miraba… luego el me propuso un contrato matrimonial en el que establecía que nosotros solamente estaríamos casados por conveniencia mi único deber como esposa seria cuidar a himeko y nunca habría nada entre nosotros…-

Hanabi:-eso es terrible, pero ¡UN MINUTO!... la ultima ves sucedió algo parecido y todo termino bien o me equivoco de no haber terminado bien no estarías contenta… y otra cosa la ultima ves me contaste todo, de la misma forma empiezas por la peor parte y seguro que al final todo termina bien como en un cuento de hadas… ¡YA CUENTA DE UNA VES COMO TERMINO TODO QUE SE MA ACABA LA PACIENCIA!-

Hinata: -hay Hanabi me conoces a la perfección me encanta jugar con tus reacciones, en fin todo eso que naruto dijo era una prueba que naruto-kun me hacia para saber si yo lo quería a el y no a su futuro puesto de hokage y yo al rechazarla la pase… me sentí terrible y Salí corriendo de ahí pero el me alcanzo y me pidió perdón, me lo conto todo y me pidió que volviéramos a estar juntos, porque el me necesitaba y me quería a su lado… al final después de decirme que me amaba me pidió matrimonio y yo por supuesto que acepte…-

Hanabi: -aja yo sabia que me jugabas otra de tus bromas después de todo ayer llegaste brincando de alegría a la casa era imposible que te hubiera ido mal… en fin como imaginas que va a ser tu boda…-

Hinata:-no lo se Hanabi-

Hanabi:-pero como que no lo sabes yo quisiera tener una gran celebración para mi boda, que estén todos en la aldea y que mueran de envidia todas y cada una de las chicas de la aldea…-

Hinata:-Hanabi-chan en eso somos muy diferentes a mi no me importa como seria la boda sino el hecho de estar al lado de naruto-kun prometiéndole amarlo para siempre-

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En ese instante un sirviente de los hyuuga les aviso

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sirviente:-señorita Hinata, señorita Hanabi disculpen la intromisión pero la pequeña hija del señor Namikaze la busca Hinata-sama-

Hinata:-hágala pasar de inmediato-

Sirviente: -como usted ordene señorita-

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El sirviente hiso pasar ala pequeña himeko a la sala…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Himeko:-OKA-SAN OKA-SAN-

Hinata:-hola himeko-chan como estas-

Himeko: -oka-san mi oto-san te tiene preparada una sorpresa especial y quiere que te pongas esto para el día de hoy a bayas al gran jardín de la casa ahí vas a recibir tu sorpresa- (himeko le entrego una gran caja con una nota pegada en la tapa)

Hinata: -Una sorpresa para mi pero que podrá ser-(tomo la caja, y saco la nota y la leyó en vos alta)

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

LA CARTA DECIA…

Mí amada…

Se que es muy repentino y que quizás tu hayas soñado una gran boda con toda la ladea presente con todos los lujos que te mereces y que yo nunca hubiese podido darte de no haber recibido esta herencia… si te dijera que yo también soñé ese tipo de boda te mentiría, ya que yo solamente tengo pocos amigos y casi todo la aldea siempre me detesto, yo solamente quiero que estés tu el día de nuestra boda la persona mas importante para mi, quiero que estés junto a mi jurándome amor eterno y diciéndome que me amas, así que yo te pediré este ultimo favor, cásate conmigo ahora mismo, ponte el vestido y los zapatos que te mande y ven ahora mismo a mi casa tengo todo arreglado ya traje a un sacerdote para que estemos casados por la iglesia, por favor hina te tuve lejos tanto tiempo que ahora temo perderte y quiero con desesperación casarme contigo, si aceptas ben a mi casa dentro de una hora yo te prometo que luego haremos una gran fiesta para compensar la boda, en fin te espero amada mía…

Siempre tuyo tu enamorado Naruto Uzumaqui Namikaze.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hanabi: -¡NARUTO SE QUIERE CASAR HOY CONTIGO!-

Hinata:-¡ASI ES KYAAA! YA ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO Y ME VOY A CASAR CON NARUTO-KUN jijiji!-

Himeko:-entonces aceptas oka-san-

Hinata:-como no aceptar si es lo que e soñado a mi no me importa si es una boda simple e intima o una gran celebración, yo siempre soñé el casarme con naruto-kun y ahora estoy por cumplir mi sueño-

Himeko: -hola ¿y tu quien eres?-(Pregunto la pequeña himeko acercándose a Hanabi)

Hanabi:-hola soy Hanabi hyuuga tu futura tía-

Himeko:-mucho gusto soy himeko Uzumaqui, que genial ahora voy a tener una tía con quien jugar-(se acerco al oído de Hanabi y le susurro)-tu también cámbiate que estas invitada a la boda y no se lo cuentes a mi oka-san pero mi oto-san preparo una gran fiesta jijiji-

Hanabi:-ok como tu digas himeko-chan jejeje sabes para ser una niña pequeña si sabes lo que haces parece que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien-

Hinata:-de que hablan, ¡YA DEJEN ESO Y AYUDENME A CAMBIARME!-

Himeko/Hanabi:-si, si de acuerdo- (dijeron aterradas por el grito de Hinata)

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Después de una ducha algo acelerada y al cavo de media hora Hinata ya estaba vestida con el vestido blanco que naruto había elegido para ella era realmente precioso parecía de algodón egipcio pero era resplandeciente y fino como la ceda y el terciopelo juntos, era digno de una princesa, y le quedaba a la perfección resaltaba preciosamente su figura, la falda llegaba muy por debajo de las rodillas pero un disimulado escote en la espalda la hacia ver muy bonita formal y un toque casualmente informal o de fiesta… además estaba atada a la cintura por una faja fina, pequeña, disimulada y muy delicada con bordados de flores de la misma tela y el mismo color blanco del vestido que le daba un toque inexplicablemente lindo..

Hanabi se cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se puso un vestido negro que hacia juego con el color negro de su pelo, y himeko se despidió media hora antes de la hora indicada para cambiarse aunque antes de irse le dio a Hinata un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas que naruto había elegido para ella…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Y 20 MINUTOS ANTES DE LA HORA

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata:-¡HAY POR KAMY-SAMA E ESPERADO TANTO ESTE MOMENTO Y AHORA NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¿HANABI ESTOY BIEN, NO TENGO NINGUN DEFEVTO EN LA ROPA, COMO ESTA MI CABELLO, Y MIS DIENTES ESTÁN BIEN NO TENGO NADA EN ELLOS Y?...-

Hanabi: -¡YA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS HINATA ESTAS PERFECTA NI TU BESTIDO NI TU CABELLO NI TUS DIENTES LUCEN MAL YA CALLATE Y VE DE UNA VES A LA BODA!, ¡DIOS YA DEJA DE UNA MALDITA VES ESOS ATAQUES DE HISTERIA!-

Hinata: -tienes razón Hanabi-chan supongo que debo calmarme y tomar esto con alegría y tranquilidad pero antes que nada Hanabi quiero decir algo-

Hanabi:-¿Qué quieres decir hermana?-

Hinata: -bueno yo quiero decir, no gritar es que ¡ME VOY A CASAR CON NARUTO-KUN KYAAAA SI, SI, SI!… ¡JAJAJA GRACIAS KAMY-SAMA POR ESTE REGALO QUE ME HAS DADO ME VOY A CASAR CON NARUTO-KUNKYAAA!-

Hanabi: (con una venita en la frente a punto de estallar): -¡hermana si sigues te golpeare!-

Hinata:-ok ya termine de gritar que te parece si vamos-

Hanabi:-si mejor vámonos antes de que te golpee-

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata se dirigió asta la casa del oji-azul donde fue escoltada por himeko quien se veía como un angelito con su vestido rosado salmón mas tirando a crema … luego de rodear la casa Hinata quedo totalmente sorprendida no solo por la gran orquesta que comenzó a tocar una ves que ella apareció sino porque ahí mismo estaban todos sus compañeros de equipo y todos sus amigos, y censéis además de algunas personitas no deseadas: desde luego estaba su primo neji muy juntito con ten-ten, su hermana Hanabi, también estaba sino, lee, shikamaru, el pequeño konohamaru, sasuke, temari y Gara el kasekage de la aldea de la arena, además de sus censéis estaban, junto a naruto en el altar quien lucia muy bien como todo un señor con un costoso traje negro, Tsunade, Shizune y un padre, y no se lo creía pero estaban las busconas de sakura e ino sentadas en las sillas que la veían con cara de pocos amigos, a ella ni le importo su presencia y se dirigió hasta el altar donde fue recibida por naruto..

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto:-hola Hime-chan, te ves realmente preciosa-

Hinata: -naruto-kun tu te ves realmente guapo, pero pensé que seria algo modesto y personal realmente me as sorprendido-

Naruto: -como no invitar a todos los chicos y lo de modesto era la idea pero empecé con a orquesta y todo lo demás siguió jeje no te molesta no se al final fue una gran fiesta y también el echo que haya invitado a sakura-chan e ino-chan-

Hinata:-como crees amor no me molesta para nada el echo de la fiesta, a decir verdad no me importa como sea la boda mientras pueda cumplir mi mayor sueño que es casarme contigo- -y bueno tampoco me molesta que hayas invitado a las chicas- (-jajaja así podre refregarle que yo me case contigo jajaja-)

Naruto:-hay hina-chan eres tan linda-

Tsunade:-bueno dejen los elogios para otro momento y ya fiemen estas son las actas de matrimonio y aquí están las actas donde aceptas ser el nuevo hokage naruto-

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto y Hinata firmaron gustosos las actas de matrimonio y unas ves estuvieron cumplidos todos los requisitos legales

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Tsunade:-bueno me honra ser la primera en declararlos civilmente marido y mujer, bueno padre son todos suyos prosiga con la celebración… oye Shizune sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de las bodas…-

Shizune:-no lo se tsunade-sama, ¿no será la idea de que dos personas que se aman estarán siempre juntas y su amor florecerá y no enfrentara mas dificultades?-

Tsunade:-no por su puesto que no-

Shizune:-¿entonces porque le gustan las bodas?-

Tsunade:-¡AMO LAS BODAS PORQUE HAY SAKE POR TODAS PARTES JAJAJA!...!HEY EL MESERO DEL SAKE A DONDE CREE QUE BA BUELBA AQUÍ!

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Después de que tsunade le quitara la bandeja con las botellas de sake al mesero y este quedara inconsciente por la acción de la ex-hokage la boda continuo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Padre:-queridos hermanos nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja, Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaqui Namikaze en sagrado matrimonio, si hay alguien entre los presentes que tenga alguna razón por la cual objetar y así impedir que se lleva acabo la realización del matrimonio entre ambos que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-

Y justamente en ese instante se oyó una gran explosión y a pocos metros de los novios…

¿?:-¡YO ME OPONGO A LA BODA!-

Naru/hina: -¿Qué kiba?-

Kiba:-¡Hinata te amo y no te dejare casar con ese imbécil!-(dijo tomando pose de pelea)

Naruto:-Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás kiba-

Pero no pudo terminar ya que un grito lo interrumpió…

Himeko:-¡HAAAAA YA ESTOY ARTA PRIMERO LA CHICLOSA Y LA MAL TEÑIDA Y AHORA BIENE UN CARA DE PERRO A QUERER SEPARA A MIS PADRES!-(grito enfurecida acumulando chacra en su mano derecha y asiendo que girara tomando forma de espiral, en un segundo el espiral tomo un enorme tamaño, era tan grande que parecía tener la estatuirá de la niña nunca se vio un Rasengan tan grande en la historia de konoha, y gritando se lo aventó a kiba)-¡TOMA ESTO KYAAAA!-

(El impacto fue tal que kiba salió despedido y se perdió de vista en el cielo, fue un espectáculo gracioso y aterrador para los presentes)

Himeko:-hups creo que me excedí, bueno padre continúe con la celebración-

Padre: (con una gotita en la nunca estilo anime): -bueno como decía si al alguien que conozca un verdadero impedimento para que no se lleva acabo el matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

Sakura e ino:-¡YO!- (gritaron al unisonó)

Himeko:-¡QUE!-(grito furiosa)

Sakura e ino: (temblaron de miedo al ver a himeko y no pudieron decir lo que iban a decir):-NO este yo, pero ella y si, pero no-

Sakura:-Es decir padre cáselos de una vez-

Ino:-si, si saltéese esa parte-

Himeko:-¡HAJA ASI ME GUSTA!-

Padre: -bueno antes de que alguien grite algo de nuevo-…-leeré los votos especiales que el novio a preparado para esta ocasión- -Hinata hyuuga, aceptas por esposo a naruto Uzumaqui para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en importancia y en potencia en serena soledad o explosiva jornada a trabes de alcalinos espacios navegados por monos capuchinos… (Miro las notas y dijo)…y sigue así…-

Naruto: -¡JAJAJAAJA! ¡DIOS QUE BUENA BROMA!-(naruto se descostillaba de la riza)

Hinata:-¡naruto que clase de broma es esta!-

Naruto:-perdóname Hinata-chan pero siempre quise hacer algo así con los votos de una boda y la única en que puedo hacer eso es en la mía—NO en serio padre aquí están los votos verdaderos-

Hinata:-naruto-kun si no te amara con tus defectos y virtudes ahora mismo te habría golpeado, pero te prefiero así que al amargado que eras hasta hace unos días-

Himeko:-no me había dado cuenta pero mi oto-san es un tonto-

Sasuke:-te lo dije conozco muy bien a tu padre y no podía dejar pasar esta ocasión sin hacer una de sus bromas-

Himeko:-maldición si mi oto-san no fuera ton tonto ahora no habría perdido 20.000 yens, tómalos-

Sasuke:-jejeje gracias naruto-

Padre: -bueno ya dejando de lado las bromas ahora procedo a leer los verdaderos votos- -¿Hinata hyuuga aceptas por esposo a naruto Uzumaqui para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, junto con tu promesa de eterna fidelidad y de amarlo para siempre por siempre y hasta siempre y nunca mas dejarlo ir?-

Hinata:-si padre acepto, además naruto-kun te doy mi vida, pongo mi propia existencia como prueba de mi promesa, si la llego a incumplir ya no tendré motivos para seguir viviendo, tu eres mi todo naruto-kun y espero que realmente por fin estemos juntos-(Hinata coloco una anillo en el dedo de naruto al decir estas palabras)

Padre: -Y tu Naruto Uzumaqui Namikaze ¿aceptas por esposa a Hinata hyuuga para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, junto con tu promesa de eterna fidelidad y de amarla para siempre por siempre y hasta siempre y nunca mas dejarla ir?-

Naruto:-SI acepto, y no solo eso, te prometo Hinata que por fin podremos ser felices juntos, tu además de mi himeko eres mi razón de vivir y lo único que me ata a este mundo**…"POR VOS NACI, POR VOS TENGO VIDA, POR VOS E DE MORIR Y POR VOS MUERO" –** (diciendo esto coloco el anillo en el dedo de la ojiperla, quien lloraba de la emoción)

Padre:-Bien y ahora me complace declararlos marido y mujer, puede basar a la novia-

Naruto y Hinata se besaron con el anhelo acariciado de los labios de ambos y antes que nada naruto le dijo…

Naruto:-Hinata, recuerdas que me dijiste que tu siempre me amarías, aunque yo no te quisiera tu me dijiste "entre las sombras yo si te amare" naruto-kun-

Hinata:-así es naruto-

Naruto:-ya no quiero que lo agás-

Hinata: -pero naruto-kun-

Naruto: -quiero que me ames todos y cada uno de los días de frente mi amor, como lo haces ahora, **quiero que nos saciemos de hablar de los dolores del amor, quiero que nos agotemos a besos, recitando y declamando a lagrimas de felicidad versos de enamorados, quiero que nos amemos con el más profundo deseo hasta el limite de nuestras fuerzas- **

Hinata: -naruto-kun **"yo acabare, cuando me entregue sin arte a quien sabrá perderme y acabarme"-…-"En fin a vuestras manos e venido", "porque yo se que e de morir", "cuando me paro a contemplar mi estado y a ver los pasos por donde me has traído"…**

Naruto:-te amo Hinata, mas que a nada nunca lo olvides-

Hinata:-te amo naruto esa es mi única verdad-

Fin

BUENO PORFA DEJEN UN ULTIMO COMENTARIO y los que quieran asesinarme porque voy a cerrar el otro fic no me maten dolorosamente porfa, **no se capas que si me dan una buena razón para continuarla la sigo **


End file.
